Formalities
by on-the-ning-nang-nong
Summary: Captain Swan, Lieutenant Duckling AU. Just your average Lieutenant Duckling fic where Emma and Killian are childhood best friends. But he doesn't tell her he is joining the navy until the day he is due to leave leaving her last words to him as "I hate you". When he returns she isn't the same young girl as she used to be, now there is nothing but formalities between them.
1. Chapter 1

A tall man wearing a red cloak with a fur trim stood up from his throne as did his wife, a beautiful woman with jet black hair and pallid skin. Queen Snow and King David. They rose as through the large oak doors of their reception hall walked in a man in a naval uniform with cap upon his head and two boys either side of him. Both boys stood with their heads hung yet the man between them walked proudly. He shared the same dark hair as his boys, the youngest of which was 7 and the other eleven.

Queen Snow and King David's daughter with bright blonde hair and green eyes peeked around the thrones that her parents had been sitting on ready to receive their guests. Her green eyes blinked widely as she dropped the toy she was playing with behind the throne and hurried up to her father her small hand gripping tight of his cloak. He looked down at her and smiled. The man and the two boys bowed before her parents and she tilted her head as she looked at the younger one. His blue eyes met her gaze he looked cautious and afraid. She grinned at him as she squinted up her eyes and showed off her teeth. The young boy perhaps only a couple of years older than her gave her a shy smile in return.

"Your majesties," greeted the man. "I thank you for this audience,"

"It is our pleasure," smiled Snow, "You are part of our navy after all and I knew your sister well. She was a marvellous seamstress as well as a wonderful person. I was sad to hear of her passing, I am terribly sorry for your loss,"

"Aye she was," he nodded, "Thank you for your kind words, it has only been a couple of weeks but it still feels like yesterday."

"What is it we can do for you?"

"Her sons," he said his hands upon the backs of the two boys and pushing them forward slightly as if to make it clear he was talking about these two boys. "Their father has abandoned them, I turned up to their home today to find he had fled. I do not know why. I gladly and proudly take them as my own but my duties restrict how I may care for them. I know it is a lot to ask of you but whilst I am at sea I was wondering if you may keep an eye on them, I will try to find someone who can care for them whilst I am away,"

"Jack," smiled David, "I owe you my life, I owe you many things you have been a great friend to me. You are great man." He turned to Snow it seemed as if a conversation was passing between them without any words being spoken. She nodded. "They can stay here and will be cared for within the castle,"

"I," Jack's mouth was agape, "I just,"

"Please," smiled Snow, "This castle is huge. Your sister was a friend of mine, made many of my finest dresses I would be a privilege to have her sons here with us. We can take care of them whilst you are out at sea,"

"Thank you," sighed Jack. "You two are honestly the kindest people I have ever met. I am so proud and honoured to be part of your navy and get to serve under your ruling. Thank you. I owe you everything."

"You owe us nothing," smiled Snow. She stepped forward and crouched down so she was on the same level as the oldest boy and held out her hand to him. His eyes were wide and he took her hand gingerly and shook it, "Thank you your majesty," he said. "Your kindness is great. I was worried of what was to become of my brother and I."

"You need not worry Liam,"

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do," she laughed. "Your mother spoke very highly of both of you boys. I am glad to finally have met you."

"As I am you," he said. Snow and David were impressed of how well spoken both the boys were. Slowly Emma let go of her fathers cloak and ran over to the youngest boy and slid on the floor in her shoes. "Emma," David warned but she just giggled in response. She curtseyed before the youngest boy before grabbing his hand and shaking it "I'm Princess Emma," she said, "You can call me Emma though,"

"My name's Killian Jones,"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked her other hand that wasn't holding onto his pointing out at the window where you could see the snow fall. Killian's eyes looked over at is brother then his Uncle. "That sounds lovely," Snow said as she stood up and straighted up her dress, "Why don't you two and Liam go outside, whilst we speak to Jack and organise a few things."

"I'll show you the garden," smiled Emma as she pulled Killian over to Lian amd grabbed Liam's hand so she had hold of both the boys. Snow's eyes looked over at the maid in the room, "Will you get Emma into her coat and boots please before she goes running out just like that."

That was the day Emma met Killian Jones.

There was a series of miscellaneous knocks then a quiet whisper of "Killy, Killy, Killy," into the key hole of the room. The door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking 10 year-old Killian as he rubbed his blue eyes before taking note that the 7 year old Emma was wearing her riding gear. "I told you not to call me that."

"You love it," she grinned.

"What do you want Emma? It's still night time,"

"Well Jones," Emma stated as she put her hands on her hips, "I as princess order you to put your riding gear on and join me for a night time ride,"

"We can't do that!" he exclaimed suddenly very awake as he looked at Emma's playful face.

"Sure we can!"

"It's dangerous. We can't go out at night, without supervision. That's bad form Emma, something could happen to you,"

"Puh-lease. I can handle myself I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter,"

"You are a princess, a lady, it isn't good form for you to disappear off at night, anything could happen to you,"

"I am not a lady," huffed Emma, "You take that back Killian Jones,"

"But you are,"

"Am not,"

"Ladies don't do anything fun like fighting, stuffing their face, burping, rolling about in the mud, going off on adventures. They are expected just to wear dresses and be proper with manners. They are boring, I am not boring. Come on we are going off for a ride. Get your gear on,"

"Emma," he pleaded.

"I'll just go myself if you don't come Jones." She saw the panic in his face and knew when he sighed and relaxed his shoulders that she had won. She didn't understand why her best friend could be so straight-laced she had to practically drag him everywhere and blackmail him into doing fun things. He was too cautious even Liam thought so. Liam was fun but he acted like he was too old and cool for them now plus he had ideas about joining the Navy, which he could do when he was sixteen which was in two years time.

Emma had hold of Killian's hand as she pulled him through the corridors his blue eyes darting every which way. His voice quiet but constantly trying to talk Emma out of going. She just teased calling him a "chicken" and making clucking sounds each time. Soon she had him out at the stables and she was saddling her horse. "Come on Jones" she told him. "The princess orders you to saddle your horse."

"We could get in so much trouble,"

"If we get caught I'll take all the blame,"

"This is wrong Emma,"

"No, this is fun. Please Killian I just want to show you something. Please," she fluttered her eyelashes at him and knew when he sighed that she had won again. "I've got a knife in my boot we'll be fine," she assured him once she up on her horse. Emma shifted until she was comfortable and then kicked the side of her horse and went off at a gallop into the crisp night air, with only the stars and moon as light. "Emma!" Killian shouted out after her. He quickly jumped onto his horse and followed her. If he let anything happen to Princess Emma under his watch he was going to be killed. He couldn't let any harm come to her.

As they rode into the woods at the back of the castle gardens Killian could hear Emma's joyous laughter, her blonde hair falling out of her braid from the speed she was travelling at. "I'm faster than you!" she shouted back to him.

"No you are not!" and soon the two of them were racing and laughing the whole time. Killian soon forgot about the danger and fear and the worry and how they shouldn't be leaving the castle unprotected. Instead his mind was full of laughter and happiness.

The two collapsed down on the ground their breathing rapid, even in the lack of light Killian could see how flushed Emma's face was. Their horses were tied to a branch of the tree and they just lay down in silence. Once the adrenaline had worn off Killian's fears began to crop up again. "That was fun," sighed Emma as she sat up. "The fact that it's night-time make it even more fun,"

"More the fact that we shouldn't be doing it probably," stated Killian bitterly as he crossed his arms. "I'm chilly Killy," said Emma as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should go back,"

"Not before I show you something. That's why we are here," Emma quickly jumped to her feet and collected a couple of fallen branches around them and placed them in a pile before Killian. "I want to show you something. It's a secret though okay? You can't tell anyone not even my mum and dad. Promise?"

"I don't know Emma,"

"Promise!" she demanded,

"As you wish," he sighed, "I promise"

"Good. Watch this," she crouched down before the wood pile. Her hand tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before her face became very concentrated and her two hands reached out before her and tensed; her eyes focusing completely on the pile of wood. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip. Her eyes quickly glanced up at Killian before she waved her right hand inwards. As soon as she did the pile of wood was ablaze with fire. He could see through the flames her triumphant smile.

"How, how, how did you do that?" he asked perplexed as he stared at the fire,

"Magic," Emma grinned. "I accidentally caused some things to levitate in my room and I thought that's weird. So I have been reading and teaching myself. But it's our secret Jones. You can;t tell anyone,"

"Magic is dangerous Emma,"

"You think everything is dangerous. Anyway I am not stupid I am being careful. You can't tell Mum and Dad,"

"But,"

"No buts Jones. You promised, you cannot break that promise,"

"Okay," he sighed. "Just lets go back to the castle now Emma. It isn't safe out here."

"Fine," she nodded and with another wave of her hand the fire went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine year old Emma tugged at the purple dress she wore. She was annoyed and angry that she had been forced to wear it by her mother, but knew it was a special occasion so had reluctantly agreed after a tantrum and her mother threatening to take away her riding privileges. Jack, Liam and Killian's Uncle had been back for a week and today he would be returning to the sea again though this time Liam would be going with him.

Her hand slowly lifted up and she knocked the door before her twice. "Come in," she heard. Emma pushed down the handle and walked into the room, "You look nice," Liam said as he saw Emma walk in. "Like a proper Princess for once," he teased and she stuck her tongue out at him, "Maybe not," Liam corrected himself. Emma looked up at the sixteen year old and though how grown up he looked in his uniform. She jumped onto his bed and slumped down onto it. Liam finished doing his buttons in the mirror before lying down in his bed next to her. "What's the matter princess?"

"I'm going to miss you," she admitted,

"I'll miss you too, Emma. There's no need to cry though,"

"I'm not crying," Emma stated as she sat up. "See, no tears. I don't cry I am too tough for that."

"You can still be tough and cry. Crying doesn't mean you are weak," explained Liam but Emma just humphed in response. "Do you have to go?"

"I don't have to, but this is the path I have chosen. I want to go and that it much better,"

"You want to leave me?"

"I don't want to leave you. I shall miss you very much, but the sea calls to me, as riding your horse calls to you. It is a part of me," he told her. Emma nodded understandably, except she did not relate his need for the sea as her need to horse ride. She related it to how magic was a part of her and how it called to her. But he didn't know that. Only Killian did. "I'll be back before you know it,"

"You better," she warned him, "Otherwise you'll have me to deal with. Can't you wait until its summer to go? Then you can sail in nice weather where it won't be dangerous." Liam sighed as he looked at the young girl with his blue eyes. He sat up and took her hand and squeezed it. "I'll be safe I promise you,"

"Good...how long do we have till I have to wave you off?"

"We go mid-afternoon,"

"So we still have time?"

"Time for what?"

"Fun. Let's build a snowman, like we always do when it snows. You, me and Killian," she told him. Liam let out a chuckle, "Just like we did when we first met,"

"Exactly,"

"Never thought you were sentimental Emma,"

"I'm not, but I still want to do this."

"Okay then. Let's go and get Killian."

Emma sat at the dining table in her riding breaches her blonde hair going down her back in a plait her mother had sorted out for her. Killian walked into the dining room with her father, there was a solemn apprehensive look upon his face but her father clapped him on the back proudly. David planted a kiss on his thirteen year old daughter's forehead as he greeted her good morning and he did the same to Snow. Killian greeted them both with a bow of his head and a "Good Morning your majesty and Princess Emma," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Give over with the formalities Jones," she told him.

"Emma!" scolded Snow, "Killian is polite and gentlemanly. You could take a leaf out of his book in regards to manners and formalities,"

"I'm good thanks," smirked Emma, and she saw her father try and hide a smile that play at his lips as he sat down at the table. Killian sat opposite Emma and she kicked the sixteen year old playfully under the table. Before she had never felt their age-gap so huge but this past year, three years had seemed so very large indeed. He no longer wanted to play and acted so grown up and had stopped teasing her and just calling her Emma. He had become very formal.

"Killian has some great news," David told Emma. Snow smiled and Emma worked out straight away that this was news that had been kept from her, because she knew everything about Killian and so news meant a secret to her. He didn't keep secrets from her and as she turned her head to look at him she saw the sheepish look on his face. "What news?" she demanded.

"Go on Killian. It's about time," David told him.

"I'm joining the navy," Killian quickly blurted out. "Like Liam." It had been years since Emma had seen Liam, she wondered what he looked like now after four years. Probably exceptionally grown up. "When?" asked Emma,

"I leave today," he muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I was scared."

"When were you going to tell me? Or were you even at all because by the looks of things my dad had to persuade you to?" Emma snapped angrily.

"Emma," warned Snow. "Watch your temper please. You have to understand it has been difficult for Killian,"

"How has it been difficult?" she asked staring daggers at the boy opposite her. "All you had to tell me was 'hey Emma guess what? I want to join the navy', that's it. That's not difficult at all,"

"I didn't know how you would react,"

"What to the fact you want to leave me?" Emma asked as she pushed out her chair and stood up. "Or the fact you have been keeping a secret. We don't keep secrets Jones. We are meant to be best friends. Best friends don't lie to the other one and don't leave them,"

"I'm just joining the navy,"

"Today! You are leaving today!"

"I'll be back before you know it,"

"That's what Liam said, but he has been gone four years. I get the occasional letter but he was been gone four years. You are just feeding me another lie," shouted Emma. Killian noticed as she got angrier the room was getting colder and a breeze was picking up. "Family don't lie to each other. You and Liam are my family. And he left me and now you are leaving me!"

"Emma please," pleaded Killian,

"No! This is unforgivable. You tell me today and you are leaving me today what do you expect me to be happy for you and wave you off? I know you've been training in secret!" she declared. "I know you have been training. I've been waiting for you to admit it to me. I guess you were too much of a coward because you have told me today. The day you leave."

"Emma," David said.

"Shut up," she told him angrily and she saw how both he and Snow were taken aback by her retort. "You are a coward Killian Jones. A coward and a terrible friend," Emma was shouting and as she did the breeze in the room turned to a gusty wind her braid flying out to the left. David and Snow both gripped their chairs tightly their eyes wide and fearful at what was happening. Killian knew it was Emma's magic but he had never seen it out of control before. "I will never forgive you. Never! I hate you Killian Jones. I hate you!" At the final syllable as she stamped her foot all the windows in the dining room shattered. Emma didn't care as she felt the tears prick her eyes. She shook her head at him and stormed out of the room. As soon as she was out the wind stopped.

Emma threw herself down onto her bed and screaming into her pillow and thumped the mattress angrily. She was furious at Killian, she was angry at him for lying to her this whole time, for him not telling her until today, she was angry that she didn't realise that this was where his training was going and was angry at him for leaving her. But most of all she was angry because he made her cry. Because here she was crying for the first time she could remember. He was her only friend, the only friend she had ever needed and he was leaving her and this hurt so much more than when Liam left. As she flipped onto her back and covered her crying face with her hands it dawned on her on what her parents had seen. He had broken his promise of keeping her secret because he was the reason that she had revealed it. He was leaving her. There was a knock at the door and she screamed at whomever it was to go away.

"Emma, sweetie," came her mother's caring voice, "I know you are upset but you should come and wave Killian goodbye. You'll regret it if you don't,"

"I don't want to see his face ever again. He lied to me," she shouted. "Friends don't do that, family don't do that!"

"Emma," Snow said and she saw the door handle turn but Emma wave her hand and sealed it shut. "Come on,"

"No. Go away."

On the other side of the door David wrapped an arm around Snow's waist and hugged her, "You know how stubborn she is. She'll just have to learn the hard way this time," he told her.

"But what about the other thing," Snow asked,

"We can talk to her about it when she's calmed down. Because frankly I don't want to find myself in the middle of a cyclone that my daughter has created." Snow let out a weak laugh and nodded her head. "Come on. We can at least be there for Killian,"

"I'll be sad to see him go," admitted Snow,

"So will I," nodded David as he and Snow walked away from their daughter's bedroom and left her crying into her pillow.

Emma had stayed in her room the whole day wallowing in her anger and never ceasing her tears. When she woke up the next day she felt a pang in her chest as she realised that Killian had gone and her last words to him were "I hate you" she didn't hate him she had just been angry. She cried again that morning but this time it was full of guilt and regret.

Over the next few years Snow and David had noticed a change in their daughter she had become suddenly a lot less spirited. She didn't go off on horse rides or rebel against them. She focused upon her studies a lot more, and never mentioned her magic . She told them she didn't want it and would not work on it either and if they would kindly never bring it up. Emma became too well-behaved, she lost her spark and grew up too soon. Soon her wardrobe was full of dresses and she worked towards becoming the best princess she could be. Her father had one day asked her why she was suddenly so different and she replied in a calm and collected voice far too old and wise for her age, "I don't quite desire to be that girl anymore."

"Is this because of what happened with Killian?" he had asked her.

"What happened with Killian Jones is now in the past. Yes, it highlighted a couple of things to me, but in all honesty I realised that there is no place in this world for people with minds full of anger as they burn and wither. I was reckless and I learned that the world needs more kind, calm people." David knew his daughter was not saying everything. He knew something had changed in her after she disappeared for a month. She had returned a month after Killian had left and she was suddenly a very different person and she never told anyone where she had been.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after Killian had left and Emma had finally left her room she had approached her parents asking them if she could go away for a while by herself. Obviously they had objected reminding her that she was only thirteen, she agreed with them on this but told them it was something she needed to do. How she needed to find out who she was and decide on her path in life. She needed an adventure. She reminded them of when her father had slain that dragon and her mother had become a bandit and how the two had met and all their adventures before and after. She said she needed that. "I know you aren't happy because it is dangerous and I am only young, although I may be asking I am in fact telling you that this is what I am doing. You cannot stop me," she had told them. They had tried as well but did not succeed.

Emma had escaped out of the castle so many times before that it had been easy for her to do it this time. With her riding gear on, her horse, sword and gold she knew she would be okay. She knew what she wanted to do. Needed to do. She headed straight to the centre of the Enchanted forest dismounted her horse and said "Rumplestiltskin I summon thee, please," she quickly added on hastily.

"Only because you said please," giggled a voice. Emma spun around to see a man covered in scaled with large strange eyes leaning up against the tree. "Princess Emma , daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help,"

"I don't just give that for free,"

"I know. I am not stupid. I want to change the past,"

"That's not possible dearie,"

"I have magic," retorted Emma. Rumplestiltskin eyed Emma at this revelation and he circled her intrigued .

"Now that is a surprise. How has that managed to get past me? But that isn't what I meant dearie. I meant it is impossible,"

"But magic can do anything!"

"It does have its limits,"

"Are you not the dark one?"

"It even had its limits for me," he admitted.

"But that's what I want," Emma told him. "Can't I even wish for it?"

"I'm not a genie,"

"But if I got one could I?"

"No. It's against the fundamental laws of magic,"

"Laws can be broken" stated Emma. Rumplestiltskin smiled widely and he stopped circling her and clapped his hands excitedly.

"I knew I liked you dearie. I'd like to tutor you,"

"Tutor me?"

"Yes. In magic,"

"I've been teaching myself perfectly fine,"

"Then give me a trial,"

"What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say you'll owe me a favour,"

"No thank you. As I told you I am not stupid. Plus it's you who wants to tutor me. If anything I should get something not you."

"Don't you want me to tutor you?"

"I don't believe it is necessary."

"Then how about you let me tutor you and that is the deal. You learn from me and I get to shape you."

"Deal," nodded Emma as she stuck out her hand and the man shook it.

The first task Rumple set her was to light a fire. "I need you to focus find what drives your magic and let the power stem from there," Emma rolled her eyes and cut his off speaking as she waved her hand and lit the fire. He'd been standing behind her and so she turned her head a fraction to meet with his face that stood slightly too much into her personal space. "You were saying?" she asked.

"I can see you are quite capable then dearie," he told her as he put his hands upon her shoulder.

"Shall we try for something a little more challenging then?"

"Sure?"

Rumple waved his own hand and Emma found herself suddenly standing on a rope bridge with the imp standing on the ground the other side. "You obviously are feeling rather smug with yourself. So I wonder how you do if your life is on the line and you must use your magic under pressure."

At first Rumple's teachings had been fun and interesting and exciting. Emma was a fast learner and with each spell or technique she learnt Rumple seemed to get more and more excited and she genuinely wanted to make him proud of her. Though soon the sort of magic she was being taught began to change and became darker. She carried on learning though as she was filled with this newfound power and sense of purpose.

However, after a month of being tutored by Rumplestiltskin Emma had called it off. She returned to her home completely changed because her heart was now heavy with even more guilt and shame. She had changed under Rumplestiltskin's hands and then in order to free herself and make up for the terrible things she had done turning his tutorage she changed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up with a start when she saw her parents standing at the foot of the bed their eyes wide and their faces smiling brightly. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped and yawned instead. "Happy Birthday!" they both chimed. Emma smiled at them and ruffled her messy bed hair causing it to get even messier. She smiled over at them and clambered to the foot of her bed and pulled them into a hug, "Thank you," she said.

"Eighteen today," squealed Snow. "I am so proud of the beautiful woman you have become,"

"You're still my little girl," David said. Emma shook her head at her dad. Snow smoothed her daughter's head as she sat down on the bed. All three of them sat with the covers over them and their backs against the head rest. "So..." Emma said.

"What?" Snow asked,

"I'm just wondering as to why both of you are here?"

"It's your birthday and we wanted to give you your presents,"

"You didn't have to get me anything,"

"I recall a ten year old Emma getting into a tantrum because we hadn't got her enough presents," David said. Emma blushed at the remark and chewed her lip embarrassed, "Yeah well I've grown up a bit since then."

"You've grown up too fast,"

"No I haven't,"

"You make me feel like I am an old man,"

"That might be because you actually are," teased Emma and David responded in tickling her until Emma was screaming with laughter and begging him to stop. Snow smiled contently at her family before pulling Emma out of her bed. "Come on,"

"I'm not even dressed yet!" exclaimed Emma,

"Live a little Emma. I remember the days when you would literally refuse to take off your sleeping clothes. So come along," Snow dragged Emma out of her room and David quickly hurried after them.

Emma was taken into the dining room where a horse was standing next to the table where a large white box sat. Emma looked at the horse then back to her parents. Snow was grinning from ear to ear. "Remember how you would love to go riding. How you would sneak out at night,"

"How?"

"We're your parents Emma, we knew what you were up to," David told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So," continued Snow, "You stopped riding so long ago and then your horse passed away. We thought it'd be nice for you to have a horse of your own and get back into riding again. You've been working so hard lately, putting so much time into learning about the kingdom and the people and helping us."

Emma walked slowly up to the horse so she wouldn't spook him and held out her hand. The horse was jet black but with white socks and muzzle. He was beautiful. Emma remembered how sad she had been when her horse had died but she hadn't ridden him for years. She hadn't ridden a horse in so long, she got everywhere by carriage now. She turned to her parents standing with their arms around each other looking to her hopefully. "Yes. I think it's about time I start riding again," nodded Emma. "Thank you." It looked like her parents sighed with relief and as if a weight had been let off their shoulders. "How did you even get him in here?"

"The dwarves," answered Snow. "Open the box."

Emma opened the box to find a new set of riding gear. She thumbed the light coloured material. She knew what her parents expected or rather wished from her. "I guess I'll put these on now and go for a ride," she told them. "Thank you" she said again as she hugged them.

"We'll get the horse back outside. What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know yet. I'll need to think."

"Don't be out too long though Emma, you still need breakfast and we must get ready for the celebrations tonight,"

"Celebrations?"

"Your party!"

"Of course," Emma nodded. She picked up the box and left the dining room but not before she grabbed an apple, "Can be out longer if I eat breakfast now," she told them before taking a bite.

Emma stood in the stables checking the saddle on her new horse was secure. She found it strange to be in here. She sighed and rested her forehead against her horse's face. "A few things you should know about me boy, I am a terrible person but am doing my best to make up for the terrible things I have done. I am stubborn, easy to anger, hard-working, was a very rebellious young girl, have made terrible decisions, and love to ride but haven't done so in a very long time. I don't have any friends either, well unless you count my parents but they're my parents. So, I guess, I'm pretty lonely."

Her foot went into the stirrup and she hauled herself onto the back of the horse. It felt unfamiliar for her to be upon the horses back but no sooner had she taken off did it feel natural to her. She let out a large yell of joy and laughed as her free hair blew back from the speed. She let the momentum cause the wind to whip her skin raw but she didn't care. She felt free, completely and utterly free. Emma turned her head to look behind her and suddenly her smile fell from her face and she slowed the horse down. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's been five years since I last rode a horse," she said. "A lot has changed." Soon she picked up the speed again and allowed her mind to only be filled with the sensation of freedom and the wind and the horse beneath her.

She rode until well past mid-day and only stopped because her horse needed a break and Snow was calling for her from the stables. When Emma dismounted Snow took in her daughter's messy hair and the flushed red face but most of all she took in how her daughter's green eyes shone and the smile that spread across her face. "I needed that," sighed Emma. A stable boy came and took her horse from her, but not before she had given the horse a sugar cube. "Has he a name yet?" Snow asked.

"I like Henry," Emma told her.

"Then Henry it is," smiled Snow before she held her hand out to her daughter. "Come on. Lunch and then getting ready."

"Of course."

As they walked back to the castle Snow noted how the wide carefree smile that reminded Snow so much of Emma when she was younger faded from her face to return to her usual neutral, composed face.

Emma sat at her dresser as Snow brushed her hair. "I am capable of brushing my own hair," Emma told her.

"Just let me do this Emma," Snow told her as she stroked her daughter's blonde silky locks. Emma nodded and closed her eyes allowing to let herself relish in her mother's comforting movement as her own hands shook nervously against her silk dress. Emma was nervous for the ball, she was always nervous. It wasn't the usual jitters it was the fact that she feared she would be outed as the terrible person she once was. That someone had found out what she had done, how she had let herself be tutored by Rumplestiltskin and how she had ripped out hearts and crushed them. How she had tortured others. How she had spun straw into gold, how she had help him make his cruel deals. But most of all she remembered the hearts. She remembered how she enjoyed the power. She remembered when Regina had looked at her with cruel pride. It was strange, Emma had known to hate Regina due to everything she had done to her parents. She couldn't though. She couldn't because Snow had also told her of the Regina she had known and Regina had shown her that. Rumple had tried to harness her hatred for Regina had tried to amplify it and use that in his teachings. But he couldn't because she didn't hate Regina . In the end it had been Regina who had given her the strength to refuse Rumple's teachings. To be strong enough to say no and not allow darkness into her heart.

Emma sighed contently as she felt Snow put her hair up into a bun and then kiss her cheek, "All done" she told her.

"Thank you,"

"It was my pleasure," Snow told her. Emma opened her eyes and saw Snow smiling when she looked into the mirror. Emma looked at her hair and liked how it looked and how her mother had let a couple of curls be free.

Emma got out of her chair and let Snow smooth down her dress so she completely presentable. "You look beautiful Emma,"

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," came David's voice as he appeared at the door and took his two girls in. His wife was wearing a beautiful red dress and a large jewelled necklace. His daughter wore a blue dress with a lace corset over the top, he was amazed by both their beauty. "I am a very lucky man," he told them as he walked in and kissed Emma's forehead. "Did you have a good time riding?"

"Yes thank you," nodded Emma.

"Good," David presented his arms to both Snow and Emma, "Shall we go to a ball ladies?"

"Certainly Charming," said Snow with a slight curtsey and Emma gave out a little laugh.

They entered the giant ballroom and as soon as they did everyone silenced and began to clap as they walked in. Emma hated that. She hated the clapping, she hadn't done anything to deserve it so why were they clapping? But she smiled graciously. David lifted a hand which ceased the clapping. "Thank you everyone for coming here today to celebrate our daughter's eighteenth birthday," he then turned to Emma and she could feel a speech coming on. "I am so proud of the woman you have grown into Emma. You are a beautiful kind lady. Who works hard cares about your kingdom, is lethal with a sword can be infuriatingly stubborn at times not to mention a handful when you were younger. But I love every single part of you. Even the bits that you yourself might not like. Happy Birthday," everyone cheered and Emma could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. She smiled up at her father and then went up on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The Charmings then descended down the stairs and the music started playing again and Emma was bombarded with people wishing her a Happy Birthday. She thanked each and everyone graciously and then moved onto the next person. "Happy Birthday Emma," Emma looked at the man and began to say thank you when she realised who it was. "Liam!" she exclaimed with a shriek and then quickly collected herself. "Please excuse me," she said, "What I meant to say was thank you Captain Jones. It is wonderful to see you after so long." She took in how much he had grown and how different he looked from the sixteen year old that he remembered. After all these years it was as if he had been frozen in time within her mind. "I hadn't received a letter from you for a long time. I had been worried but my father had assured me you were safe,"

"I am sorry to cause any worrying," he smiled. She knew he was mocking her with how formal he was speaking because of how formal she was. "Please forgive me Princess. It has been difficult to send letters, I have been so very busy. I am sure as have you."

"It's been nine years since I last saw your face. You broke your promise of being back soon," she said with a playful smile upon her lips.

"That is true and is completely inexcusable. But so is the fact that you haven't hugged me yet,"

"One must not indulge in such improper formalities in such public occasions. I have a reputation to uphold. I must be proper."

"Your mother didn't hesitate in hugging me. She was just as surprised as you to see me. They hadn't expected us to come, but we couldn't miss your eighteenth. She hugged me straight away,"

"Fine," sighed Emma with a roll of her eyes as she pulled Liam into a hug. He smelt of the sea when she hugged him and he felt tort and muscular beneath her arms. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady Emma," he told her.

"You aren't looking too bad yourself," she smiled. "Are you staying in the castle?"

"Of course,"

"Your rooms are always prepared encase you returned," she smiled. "I saw to that."

"Killian is here somewhere," Liam told her as he looked around the throng of people in the ballroom.

"I doubt he would wish to see me," Emma said her formal tone suddenly back. "We did not depart on good terms. All completely my fault. I have not seen him for five years. He wouldn't want to see me, my apology would be far too late,"

"It's your birthday of course he would want to see you and it is never too late to apologise,"

"I suppose,"

"Go look for him," Liam told.

"Okay," nodded Emma. She took a deep breath "I'll see you later?"

"Promise,"

"So that means in another nine years?" she joked,

"Probably tomorrow at breakfast,"

"Good," smiled Emma and she exhaled. She gave Liam a small curtsey and he bowed before they departed. Emma walked around the wall a couple of times she was whisked off to dance then had more people to thank for their kind words. The whole time she was looking around for a short boy, skinny body with black messy hair tied in a pony tail in a naval uniform. She couldn't see one.

Emma excused herself from a conversation in order to give herself a moment to breathe. She stepped out into a cool corridor and loosened the laces on her corset slightly to allow herself to breath and slumped up against the wall. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes and turned her head to see a man with blue eyes catch her eye say "Oh, sorry Princess" and quickly turn around. It took Emma a second to realise who she had just seen and quickly shouted "Wait!" The figure stopped. She took in how tall he had gotten and how muscular and toned he was. Even in his uniform she could tell how much stronger he was. She noticed he no longer had a pony-tail and as he turned around she noticed the light scruff across his face and liked the fact that his hair was shorter. She noted how handsome he had become in the past years. Ruggedly handsome.

As she took him in he took her in. His eyes were wide as he noted her beauty. How her blue dress caused her green eyes to shine even brighter and how her blonde hair seemed to glow like gold. She had gotten taller and had more of a figure now. Her dress highlighting that. He felt himself blushing and knew he shouldn't be checking out the princess and so quickly corrected himself. He stood frozen on the spot and she walked gracefully over to him. "Princess Emma," he bowed. "Please excuse my unshaven face and my attire, we only made port an hour ago."

"Lieutenant Jones," curtseyed Emma. Her eyes were wide and as she looked at him she felt lost for words. Her hands were running over each other nervously but she stayed composed. "I hope you've been faring well,"

"Yes milady I have. Have you?"

"Yes, thank you. I..." Emma stopped then opened her mouth again. "I understand why you would not wish not to see me. But I would like you to know I am very sorry for my actions five years ago. They are unforgivable and inexcusable. I was rude and inconsiderate and have hated myself for my words ever since. I regret my decisions on that day. I do not expect your forgiveness all I wish is for you to know that I am deeply sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive it was I who was in the wrong,"

"No it was my fault. I made you feel as if you could not confine in me, which is why you told me on the day. I reacted terribly and feel great guilt over the matter."

"Emma," he began but Emma quickly cut him off,

"Please Lieutenant Jones do not feel as if you have to appease me for I am the princess. I have recognised my awful actions you need not try and dispel them. Thank you for hearing me out. I shan't make you suffer my presence any longer."

"Your presence is a pleasure not a suffering, Princess" Killian told her and Emma could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. "Don't ever think that milady. I don't hate you for what you did on that day. I have worried every single day that you still hated me. I've been avoiding you all night,"

"I don't hate you!"

"Good, because I don't think I could have lasted another day thinking that you did. You've changed a lot Princess Emma. I have heard stories of how much your people dote on you, which is something that does not surprise me. I always knew you would make a great ruler."

"I do not rule yet,"

"Nevertheless, you will be a great one. You most definitely have changed a lot."

"So have you," Emma smiled as she took in his appearance again. "You've grown a lot. Your appearance is different not your personality. Not that that's a bad thing. You look great. Well actually better than great and your personality is great too," Emma trailed off feeling her blush deepen in colour. Even Killian seemed to be blushing a little. "Not as rebellious as you once were so I hear,"

"Well it's not quite as fun when you don't have anyone to be rebellious with, Lieutenant"

"Ah...I heard you disappeared for a month," Killian said casually as if trying to dispel the tension, "That sounds quite rebellious."

"I would be grateful if you would not mention that sir. It was an idiotic decision," Emma said quickly. "I should go back inside," Emma pulled at the laces of her corset and tightened it again. "I hope to see you soon Lieutenant Jones," she quickly hurried past him.

"I missed you Emma," she heard him whisper as she walked away. She stopped walking and bit her lip before calling out, "I like the scruff by the way. There was no need to apologise for it. You look good in it." She quickly walked back into the ballroom.

Killian's hand went to the scruff on his face and he rubbed it and couldn't help but smile. Emma was different, a lot so, she had always been beautiful but he had never noticed it so much before. He had never felt so drawn to her. Her personality had changed but he knew the Emma he once knew was still in there, that last comment proved just that. That last comment had reminded him of the confident girl she once was and how she never used to be afraid to say what she was thinking. He smiled happily at the knowledge that she didn't hate him and his heart seemed to smile at that too.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian couldn't sleep. He hadn't lay in this bed for five years and it all felt so foreign to him now and without the gentle lull of the sea it felt wrong. Of course he had slept on land in those five years but the majority of his time was on the ships. He missed the sea, he missed how the sun reflected on its surface and how it sparkled. He even missed it during the storms because even when it was this viscous deadly being it was still beautiful. He hadn't even been away from it for a day and he already missed it. The sea reminded him of Emma he realised as he thought about the two.

Emma had been stuck in his mind. The image of her imprinted to memory and he kept on reliving their brief conversation in the hallway. He half expected there to be a knock at his door and she would open it and Emma would be there in riding gear asking him to go for a late night ride. He was sad that she didn't. He thought of going to see her and asking her instead but knew it wouldn't be right. They were parts of different worlds now it would not be proper for him to act in such a way. When he did finally fall asleep he dreamt of being back at sea but this time he was there with Emma.

Killian had donned his naval uniform for a set of clothes that had been brought to him by a maid. He had been given a white shirt, black vest, breeches and a long brown coat. He found it odd to be out of his uniform, he felt too casual especially being in the castle. He felt he needed to be wearing his uniform in order to show his respect for his king and queen. He walked cautiously into the dining room; it all felt so wrong. Snow spotted him first and she smiled kindly at him, "Killian," she said and got out of her seat and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It is so wonderful to see you,"

"You saw him last night," David laughed. "Don't coddle him, he's a man now,"

"I will do as I wish," Snow told him as his lifted a hand to Killian's face. "You've grown into a fine young man, Killian. I am so proud."

"Thank you your Majesty,"

"You can still call me Snow you know," she said before returning to her seat. Killian sat down at the table and nodded respectfully at David. "Did you sleep well?" he asked,

"Yes thank you," nodded Killian his blue scanned over the food before meeting his brother's eyes opposite and saying "Good morning brother."

Emma arrived a couple of minutes later she walked into the room and curtseyed politely "Good morning," she said before taking a seat next to Liam. Emma carefully filled a plate with some fresh fruit and began to eat it with a knife and fork. Killian tried not to stare at her too much but it seemed he had forgotten her beauty and was hit with it suddenly. When had that happened? When had Emma suddenly become so mesmerising to him? Her blonde hair was no longer up like it was yesterday it was down in waves. She wore a pale simple green dress over the top of a puffy blouse. Even though it was so simple it still expressed her royal status it was a very pretty dress. "Are you going riding today?" David asked Emma. She took her time finishing the bite she had just taken before answering. " I have business within some of the villages today. So I doubt it,"

"Couldn't that wait?" Snow asked. "You could go riding with Liam and Killian,"

"Regrettably, I cannot reschedule. I am sorry Captain and Lieutenant Jones. I made a promise to some of the children,"

"What promise is this?" Snow asked. "It's the first I have heard of this."

"It's a little girl's birthday, a couple of weeks ago when I was riding in my carriage, I recall you had asked me to go and on the rounds of the local areas and see how our people are doing. I went to a village where I saw a little girl being teased by the others calling her a liar because she had told them that she had the princess coming to her birthday. I stepped out of my carriage and told them that she wasn't lying and that I would be there," Emma dapped her mouth with a napkin and pushed her chair out and stood up. "Please excuse me. I must go fetch the present I wish to give her and then depart."

Emma smiled in her carriage as she waved farewell to the villagers. She had enjoyed herself and seeing the girl's face when she gave her her present had truly warmed Emma's heart. Though Emma knew that no matter how many good deeds she did she could never forgive her terrible actions. No matter how many children she saw smile it would not erase the images of the looks of the faces as she crushed their hearts. Emma suddenly felt very nauseous. "Stop the carriage!" she shouted. There was slight jolt as it suddenly came to a halt. She could hear one of her guards dismount and hurry to the carriage and opened the door. She could just make out the features of his face underneath the helmet that was slightly too big for him. She knew why it was too big, it was because he was too young to be a guard. Emma had spoken to him but knew he needed the money and desperately wanted to do this. So she reluctantly concented. "What is the matter princess?"

"I've come over rather travel sick," she lied. "I shall be walking the rest of the way." Emma grabbed her sword off the seat opposite her and stepped out of the carriage the guard offering her his hand as she stepped out. "Thank you sir," she nodded. "I will be walking the rest by myself,"

"But Princess" he went to object but Emma lifted a hand graciously and shook her head his kindly.

"I shall be fine. I thank you for your concern. Just go onto the castle and tell either the King or Queen that they need not worry about me. Thank you," Emma stood to the side of the road and watched as the carriage continued and her two guards followed after it on horseback. As soon as it was out of sight she ducked into the brush and threw up. Emma walked further into the dense forest as she tried to calm her breathing. She slumped down against a tree and placed her sword on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. She kept her eyes tightly shut but when the images of death appeared before closed lids. They shot open again and turned to look up as she tried to blink away the memories. Emma let out a sigh before finally bringing herself up to her feet. Then she took hold of her sword and began to walk back to the castle.

By the time Emma got back to the castle she had missed dinner. She had sent a maid to tell her parents that she was back and safe so they wouldn't worry unnecessarily and then walked down to the kitchens. She was happy to see that they were empty and so placed her sword upon one of the countertops before rummaging through cupboards. She was chopping up some vegetables when she heard an "Oh!" she turned her head to notice Killian had walked in. "I'm sorry Princess, I didn't realise you were down here. Sorry for intruding, I'll go,"

"There is no need to leave Lieutenant. I am just preparing myself some dinner. Can I help you at all?" she asked politely.

"I actually came down to prepare myself some food as well milady. I was out when the King, Queen and my brother ate. I had told them not to wait for me anyhow,"

"I'm making soup, I can make enough for the both of us,"

"I couldn't ask you to cook for me milady,"

"Please, Lieutenant, see it as an apology for not being able to be here today," smiled Emma. "Just take a seat at the table if you please and I shall continue cooking,"

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"No, I am perfectly alright, thank you." Killian nodded before walking further into the kitchen and pulling a chair out from underneath the table in the middle of the kitchen, which was there for the kitchen staff to eat at.

Emma had her back to him as she worked and he tried not to but he ended up watching her. His gaze lingering on her body and watching the way her body sashayed as she moved from counter top to counter top to stove. The room was filled with the delicate chopping of vegetables and the delicate plop of vegetables into the pot. "I never knew you could cook lass...I mean Princess." he said filling the silence between them. Killian couldn't see but a smile and fallen across Emma's face at him using the word lass. Never before would she have thought Killian Jones would use such a term but it suited him. If that was possible or made sense. "One must know how to look after oneself," she told him as she stirred the soup in the pot gently whilst adding some seasoning. "Just because I am of royalty doesn't mean I shouldn't know such tasks as cooking and cleaning. I must assure that I am competent. I may not have the luxury one day of being able to depend on others."

"I realised I never wished you happy birthday yesterday," he said sheepishly. "I am sorry for that milady,"

"It is perfectly alright. We had other things to discuss rather than my aging,"

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yes," smiled Emma with a small laugh. She recalled yesterday and how she had ridden a horse after such a long time. She had also gotten to apologise to Killian and see him and his brother after so long. Emma drained the soup riding it of any lumps. She found two bowls and poured the soup into each and fetched some bread from the pantry and put it on a plate. She brought Killian's bowl of soup over first and placed it before him and provided him with a spoon. Then brought her own bowl of soup and spoon as well as brining the plate of bread over. The bread was put in-between the two of them and Emma sat opposite Killian.

Once Emma had taken her first sip of soup Killian then took his. He watched as she tore off a chunk of bread and delicately dunked it in her soup and then ate it. Killian was pleasantly surprised with how nice this soup tasted. It had a rich root vegetable taste, he noted it as a dish that most peasants would eat, as it contained the vegetables that seemed most accessible/affordable to them. "This soup is delicious Emma. Princess,"

"Thank you," Emma blushed. "Do you know when you are due to return to the sea again Lieutenant?"

"Not yet. We've returned now as we have won or rather come to a truce with Arrendale," he told her between mouthfuls of bread, doing his best to eat as politely as possible even though he was starving and just wanting to eat it as fast as he possibly could without worrying about his manners. Emma nodded at his words. "Yes, of course. That has been a dispute that has lasted far too long. I am glad for it to be over and our two kingdoms can now live in peace."

"Aye. So with that over I guess I shall return to my duties when I am needed."

"Of course," she nodded. "But surely you would like to return to the sea and sail recreationally I imagine."

"Perhaps," he answered. After they had both finished eating and Emma went to collect their dishes up to do the washing up but Killian wouldn't have it and collected them up and told her to stay seated and he would wash up everything. He took off his brown coat and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, Emma's eyes widened as he revealed his muscular arms. He caught her staring and gave her a small apprehensive smirk with a quip of his eyebrow which turned her face a bright shade of red.

His arms were deep in suds when Emma appeared behind him with a cloth and began drying up what he had washed. As Emma put away the pan she noticed that Killian was humming quietly. When she returned to his side she asked, "What are you humming?"

"Just a sea shanty. We would always sing some tune or other when we were cleaning up after a meal,"

"Do you like being in the navy?"

"Very much, princess,"

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled. When Emma went to put the chopping board away she accidently brushed herself up against Killian and the surprise contact made him drop a bowl into the water causing a splash that got both him and Emma. "I'm sorry," he quickly blurted but Emma just laughed and wiped the suds out of her hair before whipping him gently on the behind with the drying cloth. "You better be." Her eyes suddenly widened "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

Killian didn't know what to say, and Emma didn't say anything else. Once everything had been washed, dried and put away Emma gave a slight curtsey. "Thank you for joining me for diner Lieutenant, now if you excuse me." She turned around promptly and headed towards the door.

"Please just call me Killian," he muttered sadly. Emma had just closed the door behind her when he said this but she had heard it and knew he had not intended her to. When the door was closed she leant her back against it, "I can't" she sighed sadly. "Things just aren't the same anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Covers were all around her, suffocating her. Emma awoke screaming and flailing about in her bed. Once she had freed herself from the confines of her cover she felt a tad calmer but her breathing was still rapid and there was a fine layer of sweat upon her brow. She quickly got out of her bed and hurried out to the corridor where her bare feet met with the cold stone slabs. She let out a relieved sigh and slowly bent down and placed her forehead to the ground.

"Are you okay dearie?" said a voice. Emma jumped up startled and saw Rumplestiltskin leaning against the wall opposite her and the door to her bedroom.

"Go away!" she snapped,

"That's no way to speak princess; you should be polite and well-mannered, shouting 'go away' to a guest is awfully rude,"

"Not if you are the guest,"

"It's been a long time dearie,"

"I don't want to exchange pleasantries, I told you to go away,"

"Sorry I couldn't come to your ball. Happy Birthday for yesterday by the way. How are you?"

"I'll call for the guard,"

"You look a little pale. Nightmares again? Didn't I teach you a spell to banish nightmares?"

"I don't use magic anymore. It's evil,"

"No it's not," he giggled. "You are! You need to embrace that Emma, you and I both know how you hate being so well behaved. We both know how much you crave the darkness and crave the power. You can't hide away from it Emma."

"I'm a good person," she shouted but came out far too forced and high-pitched.

"Come come, we both know that isn't true. We know what you are capable of. It's not a bad thing to be a bad person. Look at me, don't you just crave this power. You were such a wonderful protégé we could start again dearie." He smiled before singing, "You and I can start again. Embrace your magic little swan and fly away with me. Darkness and magic are in your heart"

"Just go away,"

"Come on, you know you want it all," Rumple waved his hands a series of images formed out of smoke before her. She saw herself as queen upon a throne, people came before her with fear in their eyes. She saw herself leading an army, Queen Emma the dark and powerful. Her smoke self ripped out hearts and killed whole villages, "Enough" shouted Emma before she could see anymore she pushed her hands forward into the smoke causing it to disappear and waved her hand causing Rumplestiltskin to vanish in a puff of black smoke. Though his giggling still rung through her ears.

With shaking hands and rapid breathing Emma ran down the corridors of the castle until she arrived at a door. Without thinking she began to knock on it. Within seconds the door had opened to reveal a groggy half-asleep Killian, wearing nothing but cotton trousers. In her state Emma didn't think about this "Want to go out for a ride?" she asked him hurriedly. Killian rubbed his eyes and they took in Emma, her eyes wide and fearful the beads of sweat on her brow. The way she held her shaking hands and the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she breathed heavily. She did not look okay. "Is everything alright?"

"Do you want to go out for a ride?" she repeated.

"Emma?" he stepped forward and placed his hands on his shoulders. She raised her eyebrows questioning her green eyes seemed to be pleading with him. He nodded slowly before saying, "You might want to change." He took his hands off her shoulders and looked down at what she was wearing. Just a thin pale grey night dress that was low cut and stopped just above her knee with short baggy sleeves. "I need to go now," she told him.

"Okay," he nodded. "Give me a second though." He quickly turned back around into his room and quickly pulled out a black cotton shirt from a chest of his that was lower cut than Emma's dress and quickly threw on a pair of boots. He noticed that she had already walked away from his doorway and grabbed his sword and sword belt but before he could even grab a jacket or shoes he ran after her in fear of losing her.

Emma was shakily trying to do up the buckles on her horse. Killian tentatively put his hand over hers and said "Let me." Emma just nodded and stepped back to allow him to finish saddling her horse and then watched as he saddled another horse for himself. Once he had saddled his own Emma mounted her horse and Killian watched as her dress hitched that bit higher revealing more thigh. He was grateful that it was dark because he knew his face would be a deep red. They took off together. His eyes constantly flickering to Emma as she rode hard and fast her eyes locked forward and her face steely.

He followed her deep into the forest and expected her to stop there and either dismount or turn around but she kept on riding, deep into the forest. "Emma" he shouted, when the forest's density increased and not even the stars or moon where lighting their way. "Emma! Slow down," she didn't but when he shouted "Please Emma" she did. He caught up with her and released one of his hands from his reins and grabbed her horses in order to keep her stationary. "What is going on?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she gave him a quick smile.

"Well, I know that's a lie. You come knocking at my door in the middle of the night looking positively terrified then go riding like a crazed woman into the forest." Emma turned her head around to look behind them and realised she hadn't been focusing on where she was going she just knew she needed to get away from the castle. "Please Lieutenant, I merely had a nightmare that spooked me and acted irrationally. I am sorry for waking you at this hour and causing this trapeze into the forest."

"No,"

"Excuse me Lieutenant?"

"Don't you dare shut me out Emma. Don't you dare get all formal on me. You came to me, remember, you came to me. Obviously you wanted to speak and open up. You didn't ask me to go out for a ride to exchange formalities and lies you came to speak." Killian jumped down off his horse and presented his hand to Emma, "Now get down off your high horse and speak to me."

"We're not children anymore,"

"But I at least hope we are still friends,"

"We've been apart for five years,"

"You still hate me don't you," he sighed but his hand stayed out presented toward her. "You still haven't forgiven me."

"I don't hate you,"

"Then why are you distancing yourself from me?"

"I'm not,"

"You are. I understand if you still hate me,"

"I don't hate you Jones. I hate myself!" Emma shouted. Killian's hand fell down to his side and he gazed up at the woman with green eyes so full of pain and fear. She wouldn't look at him her eyes staying forward. She felt his warm hand over her own and he goaded its grip off of the reins. She sighed and let him help her down off her horse. Once she was on the ground he quickly moved his hands off her body and scratched nervously behind his ear.

"Why do you hate yourself?" he asked.

"Because I'm a terrible person,"

"No you aren't,"

"You don't who I am." Emma snapped, "You've been away for five years how you could you possibly know, just how I don't know you. We are different people now we aren't best friends anymore."

"We're not talking about us, we are talking about you and what happened to you tonight,"

"Nothing happened,"

"I doubt that very much because nothing happened then we would not be here now. You wouldn't be talking to me if nothing happened,"

"Can we just drop this?"

"No we can't Emma,"

"Why not? What I do or how I feel doesn't concern you anymore and vise versa!"

"You really believe that," he said and Emma could have sworn that he looked genuinely hurt by her words.

There was a snap of a twig and both their heads spun to the left. "Lovers spat?" sneered a voice. The voice lit the torch in their hand lighting them all in an orange glow. Emma spotted behind the large slightly overweight man was two others. She noticed by the slightly far off look in their eyes that they had been drinking. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that the princess and is she hardly dressed?" Killian at once unsheathed his sword and stepped in front of Emma his sword's tip pointing towards the men. "Gentleman if you would kindly leave us be," Killian told them.

"Why? We want to join in the pyjama party," said one of the corpulent man's henchman, they now also had swords unsheathed but they were waving them about rather precariously. "Just have some fun,"

"Nice horses," said the fat one as he took a step forward and waved his torch by the back end of the horses. The heat startled both of them and before Emma could even go to grab her horse's reins he had bolted into the darkness. "Bloody brilliant" Emma muttered under her breath.

"Want to move aside lover boy and let us have a crack at the princess,"

"Excuse me," Emma said as she pushed Killian to the side and stepped forward. "Gentlemen. There will be no having a "crack" at the Princess. My _friend _here and I were merely having a discussion. I would be very grateful if you would be so kind to return the way you came,"

"Here that boys, this little shit is only a friend to her majesty," he said as he passed his torch onto one of his henchmen and unsheathed his sword and waved it in front of Killian's face. "We can rid you of him Princess, then we can be alone,"

"I would rather than you rid me of your presence sir," Emma smiled

"But it sounded like he was harassing you,"

"You are currently harassing me," Emma told him.

"I wonder why a princess would be out in the forest wearing nothing but her night clothes," the fat man with watery blue eyes stepped forward into her space, she felt Killian go to move from her side but she extended her arm to stop him. "I could help you out of them," he leered down at her his free caloused hand was fast as he leant into her and squeazed her arse. Emma jumped up and yelled in surprise, "Like that do you?" he said as he went to lift up her dress but before he could do so Emma kneed him in the groin.

"No I do not," she said punctuating every syllable. When the man got up to his feet and made a grab for Emma, Killian pushed past her blocking arm and lifted his sword out towards the man. "Touch the princess again and you will find this sword wedged into your heart," he told him his teeth clenched and his eyes hooded with anger. The fat man and his henchmen just laughed.

"Do you hear that boys? This puny kid thinks he can kill me. I'll tell you what's going to happen laddie. I am going to kill you and then take this wench of a princess again and again and again and she is going to love it." Killian yelled angrily and pushed Emma back roughly before lunching at the man twice his size. Then it was just chaos before Emma's eyes the henchman jumped into the brawl and there was a mixture of swords clanging and fists going about the place and Emma couldn't keep up with the action with her eyes. The torch lay on the floor but still lit up the brawl causing shadows to be illuminate upon the surrounding trees.

Emma didn't quite know what to do. She had no weapon of her own to use and trying to get into the mess that was these four men fighting seemed impossible. Killian had managed to hold himself well against the three men and it dawned on Emma suddenly that he was fighting for her and her honour. She gasped when Killian was punched in the face and head flung back viciously. One of the henchmen kneed Killian into the stomach and the other yanked his sword from his grip. As Killian crumpled to his knees the leader swung his sword a cut Killian's face. "Stop this!" she shouted finally finding her voice. Emma stepped forward and noticed the gashes across Killian's body and how blood stained his clothes were and his dirty bare feet. The other men seemed pretty battered up themselves but at the moment they had the upper hand. "Run Princess," Killian told her.

"But then she'll miss the show," grinned the man. "I can't decide sword through his heart or my hands crushing his skull."

"Neither," Emma told him but he just laughed at her and notioned for one of his henchmen to grab her. The man was rough as he pinned Emma's arms behind her back.

"Through the heart," he decided and brought his sword back ready to stab Killian with it. Emma was scared and worried and she didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating rapidly and all she could do was stare at how beaten up Killian was. How hurt he was and how this was all her fault. She was such a terrible person. Slowly a smile formed on Emma's lips as a thought dawned on her.

With great force she flung back her head and headbutted the man who restricked her. The shock causing his grip to losen on her then with a quick wave of her hand all their swords disappeared. At once they all looked fearfully at the smirk playing on her lips. "I gave you the chance to leave," she told the man as she stepped forward towards him. "Emma," Killian croaked. Emma felt a surge of anger and power go through her and then she reached forward with her hand and buried it within the man's chest and pulled out his heart. Killian's eyes were wide as he saw what Emma had done. "Emma," he said again his voice quivered.

Emma smiled at the man whose heart she had taken and squeezed it experimentally, she watched with glee as his body tense and his face screwed up with pain. "I don't take kindly to people like you. I do not appreciate the way you treated me. You should treat me with respect. Never you never have underestimated me and you have left when I gave you the chance, because I try to very hard to be kind to all. The truth though sir is that being cruel comes much easier to me than being kind does." Then she crushed it allowing it to turn to ash and watch as the man fell to the floor dead. She wiped the ash from her hands before turning towards the henchmen. "I'm sorry but I can't have you lot telling anyone this story,"

"We won't," one stuttered,

"I know you won't," she smiled sweetly before taking his heart and crushing it then doing the same to the other henchman. "Because you'll be dead," she finished.

Killian struggled up to his feet his blue eyes were wide and fearful as he looked at Emma. When she turned around to meet with him the look in his eyes caused her to recoil and the smirk fall from her face. Slowly she looked down at her hands then at the men around her dead on the floor then back to her hands. "I..."she began but she couldn't finish what she was saying. The way he looked at her he looked at her like a stranger and a monster. Emma straightened her back and stood up proudly she tried as hard as she could to keep her voice level when she spoke "I would like to apologise Lieutenant Jones for what you have just seen. I would also like to apologise for leaving you in this state." With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Killian clutching his chest in pain surrounded by men that his childhood friend had just killed by ripping out their hearts and crushing them. He didn't know what to think.


	7. Chapter 7

"Regina!" shouted Emma as she appeared in the foyer of Regina's castle. Her eyes glanced around at the decor it hadn't changed since she was last here. She shouted the woman's name again her voice cracking as she did so and her hands shaking slightly. Regina appeared from a cloud of purple smoke before Emma, Regina wore an elegant red dress with her black hair falling down her back. "What's the matter dear?" she asked upon seeing Emma's panicked-stricken face.

"I..." Emma began. Regina just nodded her head understandably not needing Emma to elaborate and took the girl's elbow and led her from the foyer up to her room. Regina and Emma took a seat next to each other on the chaise longue. Regina took Emma's hand and kept hold on it in her lap and stroked it gently as she spoke calmly. "Deep breaths dear. That's it in and out," Regina told her, "Let your fears disappear and stay calm. I don't want any hurricanes in my castle thank you very much." Emma just listened to Regina until she felt sufficiently calm. "Want to explain to me what happened?" Emma nodded and proceeded to tell Regina of her nightmare then Rumple appearing then the situation in the forest.

"That bloody imp," snapped Regina angrily and she let go of Emma's hand and stood up.

"It's not his fault," Emma defended, "It's mine. I'm the one who's dark and it's seeping out. I can't control it,"

"You aren't dark dear. He's dark, I'm Evil, you are good,"

"Then explain this!" Emma declared as she reached her hand into her own chest and pulled out her heart and showed it to Regina. Regina looked down at the heart and saw how riddled with darkness it was. "I'm not a good person. I try and I try but I keep on failing. This is isn't the first time I have relapsed,"

"It isn't?"

"No. I don't understand it. I don't have a reason to be this way, you and Rumple always say evil isn't born it's made. I wasn't made this way. Nothing has made me like this,"

"Emma," Regina shook her head, "You can't,"

"It's the truth," she cut in. "I just I want to let go of all this anger and this craving for darkness and power. Look at you. You gave up on your revenge on my mother, you aren't evil. I try to make the choice to be good but I always fail. It's because I am fundamentally bad."

Regina sighed and shook her head. She walked over to the standing Emma and put her hands over Emma's heart and pushed her hand back towards her chest. "Rumple made you what you are. You are a good person. He manipulated that when he began to tutor you. He played upon your insecurities made you feel as if you were a bad person. He's turning you into a weapon Emma. That's what he wants you for, he's the one who started to plant those thoughts in your head and had just watered them ever since,"

"That's not true,"

"Of course it is. He needs someone else to enact his curse since I am no longer what he needs," Regina told her.

"I don't understand,"

"Just listen to me. You are a good person. This darkness in your heart was put there by him, you need to stop feeding it. By believing you are a bad person you are giving into it. You need to let love into your heart. That's what I did. I got a second chance in life thanks to Robin. He never saw me as evil, and soon I began to see myself the way he saw me."

"Believe me, I know it's not,"

"I still often hate your mother and what she did to me. I still feel like the evil queen sometimes but you have to pick hope over anger and love over darkness."

"But what if this anger and darkness is me, and who I am,"

"Evil isn't born and neither is good, it's our choices Emma."

"Yeah well it doesn't seem to be working," she huffed.

"You've have a rough night Emma, your nightmare spooked you, Rumple didn't help, what you did was understandable. You saved your friend, what's the difference between him using a sword and you using your magic. Just different weapons,"

"I could have shown them mercy," muttered Emma. "The thought never crossed my mind. I could have just knocked them out. But I didn't and then I left him there in the woods." Emma let out a groan in anguish and stared down at her heart, "Look at this. This is who I am. I thought all those good deeds could make up for the bad but look at this. They obviously mean nothing. My good actions mean nothing because I am dark."

Roland came running into the room and Emma and Regina exchanged a look both their eyes lingering down on what was in Emma's hand. Without thinking she quickly shoved it back into her chest. "Who's this?" he asked pointing at Emma.

"This is Princess Emma,"

"Hello" Roland said and gave her a small bow. Emma curtseyed to him and greeted him as well.

"Will you just give us a moment Roland," Regina asked. The little boy nodded and smiled showing off his cute little dimples and then hurried away. Regina turned to Emma, her kind smile that she had given Roland vanished. "Listen to me Emma," she said sternly. "You are not evil. You are not dark. Rumple has been manipulating you this whole time,"

"I was the one who made those choices though,"

"For goodness sake Emma! Think about what you have done. It is barely anything. You crushed some men's heart in order to protect your friend and yourself, that doesn't seem very evil to me. I won't lie to you and say that you were a golden girl during that month. In fact that month you even put me to shame, but since then you have been nothing but kind. Do not let that imp make you feel this way. You are a good person. Magic isn't evil. Remember the sort of magic you taught yourself that was all light magic. It was Rumple who taught you dark magic, it was him you let you bring darkness into your heart and since then you have convinced yourself that you are a terrible person not worthy of being loved by your family or your people. Stop being so self-depreciating. Stop letting that one mistake in your past rule you. Let go of the past and stop living in it."

Emma was stunned she didn't know what to say. Regina's voice had been stern but she did not waver she did not stumble and for a moment Emma actually believed her. "I shall get you some clothes to wear and we can summon your horse here and you can ride back home. "

"It's magic,"

"Please dear don't mumble I don't understand you when you mumble,"

"It's magic," Emma repeated. "That's the problem. Before I discovered I had it I was fine. Think about it, none of us were evil until we got involved with magic. It is what has corrupted us. That's the problem. The thing is I didn't make the choice to have magic I was born with it. That's what Rumple says. That's why I am so...It's because of magic. I was always destined to be a terrible person because I was born with what makes people terrible. I was born with the darkness inside me. You and Rumple chose the darkness. That's why you have been able to change and I haven't."

"Emma,"

"No. It's fine. I understand now. You're right. I need to go home. Thank you Regina," smiled Emma.

Emma was upon her horse once more and riding away from Regina's castle. Emma was now wearing a pair of Regina's black leather trousers and the dark purple corseted overcoat with jewelled bodice. It was strange attire for Emma to be wearing but once she had put it on and saw herself in the mirror she realised that for the first time she didn't look like she was pretending to be this sweet little princess. Her exterior seemed to somewhat resemble who she was meant to be.

It had taken a while to calm down Henry when she summoned him but after he had been fed a couple of sugar cubes he allowed Emma to mount him. Emma had decided to take the scenic route home, though regretted it when she saw who was waiting for her in the middle of the road. "Hello dearie, glad I caught you." Emma slowed down Henry right in front of Rumplestiltskin and glared down at him. "The clothes suit you I must say. You remind me of a young Regina when she finally embraced herself and her magic,"

Emma said nothing

"Though I couldn't help but eavesdrop upon the two of yours' conversation. I have a proposition for you dearie that will finally rid you of the darkness within,"

"What?"

"Get down off your horse dearie, I don't fancy having to look up you the whole time. It hurts my neck," he giggled. Emma looked down at him sceptically but got down off her horse nonetheless. She smoothed down the overcoat before looking over at him. "I'm listening," she told him,

"I know of a curse, that can take you to a world without magic,"

"Without magic? Does such a place really exist,"

"Yes dearie. But you can only get there by a curse,"

"Without magic, I wouldn't be"

"The darkness would leave you dearie. All temptations gone,"

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?" he exclaimed putting a scaly hand to his chest as if offended that there would be such a thing. "Well, I suppose there are a couple of catches. One of which is the fact you can't just go by yourself the curse will take everyone from the enchanted forest,"

"Including you,"

"Including me,"

"You seem awfully calm about going to a place without magic,"

"Maybe I want to go too dearie. Maybe I also want to be free from this burden, cage."

"Then why haven't you cast it,"

"One of the ingredients of the curse is simply something I do not have,"

"What?"

"The heart of the thing I love most," he told her calmly whilst inspecting his nails.

"You wanted Regina to cast this curse didn't you? Before me, you chose her because, well I don't know why she would want to go to a place without magic,"

"Her revenge would have driven her, the new world would have held prospect for her to get her happy ending. Everyone would forget who they are, except her and she could ensure that Snow White never got her happy ending but she would."

"But then Regina found Robin and made amends with my mother,"

"Precisely,"

"And now I have use of this curse,"

"See, I knew you were smart,"

"Would they forget who they were?"

"If you wanted them to. All you would have to do is throw in a few extra ingredients, you can shape the life that you go to, be whoever you want to be. Have your own happy ending,"

"The problem is Rumple, I don't know who I love the most,"

"Your parents perhaps?" he suggested.

"Have you got the curse?" Rumple giggled and brought his hand forward a small scroll appearing in his palm Emma took it from him. "I'll think about it," she told him.

"You know by changing who they think they are it would also change their memories of their past. You could change the past that way, make them believe in the past you wish you had," he told her with a coy smile before disappearing, leaving Emma on the road with a promise of a happy ending, a happy life, a good life in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

All eyes turned to Emma when she walked into the war room of the castle her mother , father, Killian, Liam, Jack, dwarves, Red and Granny were all sitting around. Killian was taken aback by the Emma that he was now looking at. She no longer seemed so afraid and seemed older somehow than the scared girl he had seen earlier. He took in her attire and shocked at how different it made her look but also how much it suited her. "Someone's been taking hamydowns off the evil queen," muttered Granny into her knitting.

"Emma, sweetie, we were so worried," Snow exclaimed as she stood up from her chair but she didn't run over to Emma. Her green eyes quickly took a glance to Killian and noticed that he looked mended, though knew that there would a scar of his cheek from the cut. Their eyes met for a second and quickly looked away from one another. "We feared the worse," David told her. "Killian told us what happened, how those men ambushed the two of you and how he told you to run, but he didn't know where you had run off to. He said he expected you in the castle but when he returned you weren't here. We've been so worried, what are you wearing?"

Emma looked to Killian and noticed that he seemed to be looking down at his hands sheepishly. He hadn't told them. He hadn't told them the truth of what had happened. He hadn't told her family about what she did. "I...That's right. I lost my sense of direction in the woods. Though I began to recognise some of my bearing and knew I was near Regina's castle. I went to her. She let me in and calmed me down, she gave me some clothes to wear as I was in my nightgown, she fed me. Got my horse back for me and made sure I was all okay before allowing me to leave to return here."

"Regina did that?" Snow asked.

"Yes," nodded Emma. "She no longer harbours her hatred for you, mother. You know that when you organised the truce between you. She's happy now, she's not alone anymore. She's a good person." It was at this moment that her parents finally decided to approach her and full her into a hug, she could feel her father's hand at the usual place supporting her head as they both embraced her. _The heart of the thing you love most. Make them believe in the past you wish you had. Have your own happy ending. _Those three thoughts sprung into her head as they hugged her, they looked at her curiously as they stepped back. "Sorry," she said making her eyes focus back onto her parents. "I'm still in a bit of a shock. It was quite a night,"

"Yes, we imagine so,"

"Would you all be so kind to give me a moment with Lieutenant Jones," she asked then lowering her voice to her parents, "I wish to thank him," she told them as an explanation.

"Of course," nodded David. "Come on everyone. I thank you for your help. We were going to send a search party out for you Emma. I'm glad you're home safe and sound."

"Me too," she told him.

Soon the war room was completely empty except for Emma and Killian. She waved her hand ensuring that no one would be able to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Why didn't you tell them?" she declared. The brash way she spoke made Killian jump, he had expected for her to share in pleasantries and formalities not this. "Did you want me to tell them?"

"Of course not," she answered, "I just don't get why you didn't."

"Because I didn't think it was necessary that I told them, after all you never wanted them to know about your magic before. I assumed you'd want to keep this a secret between us."

"Um, well, I guess. Thank you." Killian pushed out his chair and he got up his left hand clutching his chest as he winced from the pain. Emma found her feet quickly hurrying over to him her face laced with concern. "I'm sorry, I left you, I just. I was ashamed I guess ,that you saw me,"

"I don't understand why"

"I didn't want you to see the monster that I truly am, though I guess that's all futile now."

"Emma, I want you to tell me the truth,"

"I am,"

"About what happened last night, why you came to me in such a state and then about what happened with those men,"

"I...It's complicated,"

"I'm willing to listen,"

"I'll show you," she told him. _Because I can make you forget it all._ She added in her mind. Her fingers reached up and touched the temples either side of Killian's head. "This might sting," she told him. "It also won't be pleasant to see,"

"What won't?"

"The truth,"

"I can handle it, Emma," he told her bitterly. Emma could see in his blue eyes that he didn't understand the seriousness of the situation or what she was about to show him. She was going to show him herself because for the first time in forever she hated people looking at her as if she were this good princess when she knew the truth. She needed to see a normal person's reaction to what she has done, she needed the reaction from a wholly good entity. That was Killian.

His head jolted when he felt the sting of memories being played into his mind. He watched Emma in lessons with Rumplestiltskin creating fire, and appearing and disappearing. Moving objects. Just harmless spells. Then he saw him teach her how to take a heart. At first she had been reluctant but he could see the thrill of power cross over her green eyes then he watched as she took a heart for the first time. The memories seemed to speed up through her lessons, just giving him a basic idea as to what the lessons entailed. The dark magic that she was learning. Then she presented him with images that weren't from lessons. He watched as she turned people into insects and crushed them beneath her foot, hearts after hearts after hearts being taken and crushed, some being abused as she controled these people to do her willing. His last image was of Emma standing in a small village completely calm and imposing as she stood between two wells, she raised her hands and the water soared up only to turn into fire and engulf the village. Her eyes ablaze with something horrific and demonic.

Killian jumped back from her when her fingers lifted from his temples. "You were only thirteen," he whispered. "You were thirteen." Emma kept her face neutral as she watched the way Killian reacted, he seemed conflicted as he put his head into his hands and muttered something inaudible under his breath shaking his head. She brought her hand forward and he recoiled just as she expected him to. "Then what about last night," he asked. "Why did you come to me? So afraid."

Emma motioned him forward and he reluctantly obliged her fingers returning to his temple once more. "It was one thing to see what I have seen it is another to understand and feel. You have to understand my fear last night and how I felt when I spoke to Regina." The images raced through his mind of Emma's nightmare and then her meeting with Rumple, then running to him afraid it then cut to the moment when she took those men's hearts then to her conversation with Regina. Then her conversation with Rumple about some curse. Emma gasped and quickly removed her fingers.

"You want to cast a curse?"

"You weren't supposed to see that one. I guess it got mixed up because the thought is going about my head,"

"Just give me a second to digest everything," there was a long pause between them before he shouted "You're deluded! You think you are bad and magic makes you bad. No it was those choices Emma. You chose to make those horrible choices. Then you chose to be good. Your actions yesterday weren't evil, you used the only weapon you had available. I would have killed them with my sword you just did it with your magic. But this curse!"

"Is my chance at my happy ending,"

"You could have a happy ending here. What about everyone else? This is a selfish choice,"

"Then maybe I am selfish, but I could make up for all the bad. I could give everyone a happy ending, and myself and there would be no magic,"

"At what cost! The heart of the thing you love most,"

"Well you don't need to worry," she snapped angrily. "It's not as if it'll be your heart."

"Maybe not," he said with teeth clenched. "But my life shall still be affected. You are being selfish Emma,"

"That's because I am," she shouted. "This is who I am Lieutenant Jones, I am not Princess Emma, or your childhood friend. I am a selfish, stubborn, woman who's filled with darkness,"

"You aren't filled with darkness. Those memories. That crocodile manipulated you into the bad choices you made, think with your heart Emma. Think of all the good you have done and the people you care for and they care for you. Do you really want to subject them to this curse?"

"They were still my choices regardless of Rumple's influence he just allowed me to embrace who I am inside," as she said that an angry malicious smile spread across her lips and she reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. "Here's the darkness you don't believe in. You know, being heartless might make this a little easier. It will stop the conflict in my mind, love is weakness. Power is where true happiness lies and my heart has just been getting in the way of that. Thank you for highlighting that to me." Emma waved her hand and a box appeared before her just floating in mid air. She popped it open and placed her heart inside. Locking it tight with a key before waving her hand causing both to disappear. "You've made my decision so much easier. Thank you for reminding of how selfish I am. I don't want to disappoint. I'll see you again, though under much different circumstances,"

"Emma listen to yourself. You aren't thinking straight. Think...you won't have magic there! You won't have power,"

"I will be in a world where no one has magic. Everyone living lives I have created. I'll be happy and good. I can change who I am,"

"You can be happy and good in this realm,"

"Not with these memories, not with this magic and darkness," Emma took a deep breath. "I can forget it all. I can be good. I won't have to have this dark heart in my chest and my memories won't conflict me, my magic won't. I can forget who I am and be someone new. Please understand. I need to do this."

"You said though that you are dark and its a part of you. Well then casting this curse wont change that," he told her trying to find some warped reasoning that might actually take,

"I won't have my dark heart in my chest, I won't have magic, I won't have these memories, I will be good"

"But you won't be you, you won't be whole,"

"I don't want darkness to be a part of me,"

"It isn't"

"It is but soon it won't be,"

"Emma make some sense. Think about what you are saying,"

"I have thought about embracing who I truly am. Becoming what I have always feared I would be, to truly let myself encapsulate the darkness within. Being this," she gestured down at herself, "But, this curse is the better option because I know I can be happy,"

"It'll be a lie,"

"I'd rather be living a lie and be happy, than living the truth and be unhappy. Because right now pretending to be this perfect princess is making me unhappy, embracing my evil will make me unhappy. I shall live a lie. It will be a beautiful dream. That shall turn into my real life happy ending."

Killian wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her but he could see in her eyes that she had completely deluded herself into thinking she was this villain. She wouldn't listen to him. "What about everyone else, what about their lives," he tried.

"Shall be re-written to accommodate my new life. This can be my last evil act and my first good. The curse will rip everyone from this world, but I shall give us new, better lives in this new world."

"Emma please,"

"I'll see you soon Killian. Hopefully in much nicer circumstances,"

"Whose heart will you take?" he blurted out . Emma just smiled and waved her hand. Killian screamed at the empty space where she had been. "I have to tell the King and Queen," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Her arms stretched up high above her head as she let out a groan. "You were talking in your sleep again," Killian muttered tiredly from the blow-up bed on the floor,

"I don't sleep-talk Killy,"

"Yes you do and don't call me Killy,"

"Why not? You didn't mind when we were younger,"

"If I recall yes I did lass," he told her. "And at twenty-one I still don't like it, and we're not children anymore,"

"Well, we are having a sleepover are we not?" Emma said with a grin as rolled herself over and propped herself up onto an elbow and looked over the edge of her bed and looked down at Killian.

"I'm surprised your parents let me sleep in your room,"

"You're not in my bed,"

"That's because you flail about too much,"

"Anyway they know nothing will happen between us," Emma smiled. "We're best friends and I am far too much of a lady."

"Course you are love," he said as he rolled his eyebrows. Emma promptly picked up a pillow and flung it over and hit Killian in the face with it.

"I am,"

"No you aren't,"

"Take that back Jones," she told him,

"Never. You are not a lady. You are a slob, stubborn, hot-tempered, rash thinker,"

"I hate you," she said playfully as he hit her back with the pillow. Emma let out a small laugh and sighed before falling back down onto her back.

"So, what was your dream about?" he asked. "The one that obviously required you to speak non-stop,"

"Let me brush my teeth first," she told him as she stretched again causing her baggy chequered shirt, that Killian was pretty sure once belong to him, to rise revealing her stomach. She quickly jumped over him and landed ungracefully and hurried into her ensuite. "So Killian Jones," she called out with her brush still in her mouth so it sounded all muffled.

"Yes Emma Swan?" he answered.

"Breakfast?" she asked as she spat and rinsed.

"Sure,"

"But brush your teeth first. Morning breath,"

"Yes, your majesty," he joked with a fake bow, "But don't think that you can't tell me about this dream you were having,"

"Just a stupid dream about being a princess," she told him truthfully.

"So your majesty was the correct term. Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Aren't you a bit old for sleepovers?"

"My plumping needs fixing,"

"Yes it does," Emma said with a pout and a sultry voice,

"How can you make that into an innuendo?" he said with a laugh as he walked past her and picked his toothbrush up out of the glass, his blue toothbrush next to her green.

"We aren't all sweet, pure, straight-laced souls like yourself Jones. Some of us have a rebellious dark streak,"

"You couldn't be dark if you tried," he told her after he had finished brushing his teeth thinking it rude to speak whilst he was doing so as she had done previously.

"As if you could either,"

"Course I could. All I would need is a lot of leather, an earring, some rings and a ship,"

"You have a ship,"

"I have a boat. A fishing boat," he corrected her. "I am thinking about a pirate ship. I would plunder the seven seas. Taking what I pleased and not giving a damn to the consequences. I would have a wench on each arm, have a hook for a hand, I would

"Easy there Captain Hook," Emma laughed as she patted his face patronisingly. "Come on breakfast. Then we can see if Leroy has finished the job on your flat,"

"You trying to get me out of your home?"

"My parent's home," corrected Emma. "I'm looking for my own place remember."

"Have you ever thought about leaving Storybrooke?"

"What? No! Why would I want to leave here, I love it here. I am happy."

Mary-Margaret Swan and David Swan were already in the kitchen eating breakfast when Emma and Killian walked in. "Morning," smiled Emma as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and then stealing his bacon sandwich. "Emma!" he chastised,

"What?" she feigned innocence as she sat down and took a bite. "You eat enough donuts at work, I'm doing you a favour."

"I'll just have to make another one. Do you want one mate?" he asked Killian,

"Aye, thank you," nodded Killian as he sat down at the table. Mary-Margaret smiled over at Killian and he returned it kindly. "Did you sleep well Mrs Swan,"

"Will you ever call me Mary-Margaret?" she asked him fondly,

"Probably not,"

"Well I slept very well thank you Killian,"

"Give over with the formalities Jones," she told him with a kick to his shin.

"Emma!" exclaimed her mum, "Killian is polite and gentlemanly. You could take a leaf out of his book in regards to manners and formalities sometimes,"

Emma's green eyes blinked twice she felt like she just had a very serious moment of déjà vu. She shook her head and pulled her attention back to her stolen bacon sandwich. "What time does your shift start at Granny's?" David asked pulling her out of her strange moment of déjà vu.

"Um, I start at nine,"

"That's in ten minutes!"

"Yeah it's plenty of time and I'm sure Granny will be fine if I'm a bit late,"

"Emma that is not a good work ethic,"

"Says the Sheriff whose still here as well," Emma retorted.

"I am the sheriff I can decide when I go into work, missus. You cannot, so you can eat my breakfast as you get ready," he told her. Emma sighed but did as she was told. She ruffled Killian's black hair before leaving the kitchen and making her way back upstairs to her room.

"Sorry I'm late," apologised Emma as she hurried into Granny's and picked up her apron from behind the counter and quickly tied it around her waist. Granny just rolled her eyes and threw Emma a cloth and pointed over towards a table that needed cleaned. Emma gave her a salute. "Ruby still isn't here, so you're not doing too bad," Granny told her,

"Late night?" Emma asked as she put the coffee cups into the tub and began to wipe the table,

"More late morning, seen as she hasn't returned home yet," Granny told her bitterly. Emma laughed but quickly stopped when she saw the look on Granny's face. Ruby was like Emma which was why they were such good friends. Emma didn't even really remember when they became so close. She thought about it and realised it was probably in fact only a couple months ago when it happened. Before then they had kind of known of one another but didn't really speak a lot. Ruby was a couple years older than her, she was more around Liam's age but their age difference didn't really affect them as friends. She smiled recalling how Ruby had once told her, "Hanging around with you kids keeps me young."

Once Emma had finished cleaning up it was at this time that Ruby came walking into Granny's she held her hand up to Granny before the woman even had a chance to say anything. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry I got caught up last night,"

"Who this time?"

"I don't think that's any of your business,"

"You still live under my roof Ruby," Granny sighed.

"Yeah whatever," she shrugged as she tied her own apron around her waist. When Ruby brushed past Emma she quickly whispered into her ear, "It was a Doctor by the way," she gave Emma a quick wink before walking over to a table and asking to take someone's order.

"Well hello sailor," whistled Ruby as Killian walked into Granny's. Emma watched as his face went red and scratched behind his ear embarrassed. He was completely soaked from head to toe and the fact he had been wearing a white shirt meant that it was now completely seethrough. "What happened Captain Hook, did the crocodile knock you overboard?" asked Emma when he slid into the booth opposite her.

"Went back to my apartment. Leroy admitted that he actually knew nothing about plumbing and then just left,"

"Please don't tell me you still paid him...oh you idiot,"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway so I thought, you know I've got the day off because its the weekend I'll try and fix it myself, this happened," he said as notioning down at his soaked attire.

"You really are a codfish Hook,"

"Do you have your keys?"

"Why?"

"So I can get into your house love. I need to dry off and put some new clothes on,"

"Why couldn't you do that in your apartment?"

"All my towels were being used trying to soak up the swimming pool that has opened up in my flat. And I might have also accidently broken my boiler,"

"Swimming pool? Up for some skinny dipping sailor?" Killian blushed again and Ruby just laughed and gave him a slap on the back. "Don't worry the man in the uniform I currently have my eyes on is a doctor. So you are okay Killian. Though you do sound like you are having a bit of a crap day,"

"That would be an understatement Ruby," he told her.

"You do look good though,"

"Um...thank you."

"You could do with a drink. Oh I know! Let's all go down to the rabbit hole tonight,"

"Weren't you out last night?" Emma pointed out.

"With the doctor," corrected Ruby, "It wasn't like going out out. It was kind of like a date. So tonight, meet at 8 at the rabbit hole. If your clothes are still wet Killian you may as well come naked. I know I won't mind and I know Emma especially won't mind."

Ruby quickly walked away to serve a customer at the counter and Killian raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Wear some clothes," she told him.

"Wait...Emma I don't drink. It's bad form,"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Jones. Live a little. Now if you don't mind, my break is over, I need to get back to work," she told him as she slid out of the booth. He held his hand out to her palm facing up she gave him a look questioningly and then just gave him a low-5. He chuckled and shook his head at before clarifying, "Keys, Swan."


	10. Chapter 10

Emma was sitting in a brown leather armchair it rose high above her and the sides curled inwards slightly by her head. She didn't particularly like it. She was sipping tea out of a china mug and a man with straggly hair and scaly skin and such small pupils that seemed to stare at her crazily. He sat opposite her a small round coffee table between them with the tray of tea on it. He was sitting on a chair similar to hers. Emma wondered who this man was and why he looked to familiar to her,

"So dearie," he began. At once she remembered, this man was Rumplestiltskin. Though he seemed to bear a strange resemblance to Mr Gold; who owned the Pawn Shop in the centre of the town. "Decided whose heart you are going to take?"

Emma was sitting in her seat but she was also viewing the scene from a standing position in the room near the table with a strange assortment of flasks and jars on it. Her perspective switched between the version of her sitting and the version of her standing. The two sitting didn't seem to notice her standing. "Yes," she said, the voice coming from the version of her sitting. Emma Two.

"Excellent," he giggled. "So when do you plan on enacting it,"

"I haven't decided," Emma two smiled. Emma noticed the malicious almost evil and cunning smile she gave and never knew it was even capable for her to form such a look. "What curse?" Emma asked. Emma Two looked up for a second and made eye contact, but within a second the moment passed and it was if Emma wasn't even in the room with Emma Two and Rumplestiltskin.

"Haven't decided or won't say dearie?"

"Both,"

"So whose heart shall it be?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business,"

"Which parent? Mummy or Daddy,"

"I'm not telling you,"

"What harm will it do? After all I'll find out soon enough when they don't exist in our new lives,"

"You won't remember,"

"I'll find a way,"

"And why would you want to?"

"You get your happy ending from this curse and so do I,"

"Of course, Baelfire," nodded Emma Two in understanding. "How sweet that you would do all this to try and find him and he might not even want to see you. After all you did leave him, you would find that sticks with a child,"

"You're different dearie, you're colder somehow,"

"I have done what needs to be done so I can focus on this curse. I cannot let myself get persuaded otherwise. You would find even in something so filled with darkness there is always one small crack that makes you question. I have gotten rid of that crack," Emma Two smiled and leant forward and placed her tea down. "Thank you for the ingredients Rumple," she patted the satchel on her lap, "When we next meet, it'll be in much nicer circumstances,"

"Good luck dearie,"

"I don't need luck," Emma Two got up from her seat and waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Emma Swan looked around her where was she meant to go now, it wasn't as if she could follow her other self; she had just disappeared.

"Enjoying the show dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked. She couldn't see what he was looking at due to the chair but she needn't worry as he soon got out of it, his leather scaled jacket with the long lapels, and the low cut top showing off his body scaly skin. He pointed at her with his disgusting dirty nails. "I wonder are you remembering or are you just dreaming. I suppose it could be both,"

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can, after all this is your dream, or it is a memory?" he smiled.

"You look like Mr Gold,"

"That would be because he and I are one of the same. Same man different lives. A dream life and a real life. You decide which is which, wakey wakey! Or are you going to sleep?"

Emma sat up with a jolt in her bed. A fine layer of sweat upon her brow, her dream was just at the tip of her mind and she was trying to remember it so she could tell Killian about it, but as soon as she had walked into her bathroom it had disappeared.

It was only when she was at work and Mr Gold walked in and came to her counter to order an icedtea that she remembered. "You were in my dream last night!" Emma exclaimed.

"Is that so Miss Swan?" he asked politely as he handed her over the money.

"Yes. I mean, it wasn't you per say, it looked like you but wasn't you,"

"Right..."

"I mean you looked like this truly disgusting scaly imp. Not that you, I'm sorry Mr. Gold," Emma quickly turned around and began to prepare his iced-tea. "I completely forgot about it until I saw you. Was just a strange dream is all,"

"Some people say dreams are just memories of a previous life," he told her.

"That's strange you were, well not you. Rumplestilstskin was talking about dreams and memories in it," she gave him a shy smile as she gave him his drink,

"Who did you say I was?"

"You were Rumplestitskin," she told him. "Nothing like the fairy tale though. No, you seemed a lot more terrifying. Just a dream though,"

"Yes, just a dream dearie," he smiled as he took his iced-tea to go and left Granny's. Emma looked after him and thought it strange how he had suddenly used the term 'dearie' just like in her dream but she couldn't recollect when he had ever said it in real life. Then again she very rarely spoke to Mr Gold, he always seemed cold and someone you wouldn't want to mess with. She'd never understand how he managed to such a lovely wife, the Librarian Belle.

As Emma walked past Mr Gold's shop on her way home she couldn't help but have a quick glance in through his window. She knelt down as if to tie her shoe and stayed looking as she noticed his reveal a safe behind a picture frame and take some sort of jewelled egg out of it. She quickly hurried away when he looked her way afraid that he had spotted her spying on him.

"What's Mr Gold's first name?" Emma asked as she lay down on Killian's sofa as he worked under his sink. Trying to fix his plumbing, unsuccessfully, which was proved by his constant swearing then apologising for swearing.

"I don't know," he told her through clenched teeth, lying on his back with his head staring up at some pipes and his hand working a spanner on one of the joints. Emma sat up onto her knees and looked over the back of the sofa.

"Oh shit!" he shouted as a pipe separated and water fell all over his face,

"Getting wet there Jones?" she smiled,

"Shut up. Just help me get this in,"

"You know exactly what every girl wants to hear, don't you Jones? Where's the romance?"

"Just help me!"

"Fine," Emma sighed and she jumped over the back of his sofa and walked over to him. She crouched down by his head, "What do you want me to do?"

"Take hold of my spanner,"

"Oooh, demanding aren't we,"

"Stop with the innuendos Emma," he told her. Emma just giggled and took the spanner off of him and he was able to put both hands on the pipe. "I'm going to push it into place then I need you to use the spanner whilst I keep hold to,"

"Tighten the joint?"

"Yes," he nodded. He grunted a couple of times and spluttered as the water fell on his face, but he finally popped it back into space, Emma tried to go around at her side angle with the spanner bout couldn't quite get it around the pipe. "I can't get to the pipe with you lying there," she told him, "And frankly I don't want to straddle your upper chest to get to it,"

Killian rolled his eyes and shimmied his body away but kept his hands steady, Emma lay down next to him and was able to get the spanner around the pipe joint a lot easier and was able to tighten it. "So what do you think his first name is?"

"I don't know,"

"Well what do you think he looks like,"

"Emma...I don't know. Maybe it's Tony,"

"Seriously, Tony?"

"Well I don't really think about Mr Gold. What's the obsession with him?"

"Done," she said and sat up he did the same, "I had a dream about him last night," Killian raised his eyebrow at her. "No, not like that. It was a weird one. You know I told you how I had a dream that I was a princess, well it was kind of like that except. Well I was planning on doing something and he was there but he wasn't Mr Gold he was Rumplestiltskin and he was all scaly and kind of disgusting and creepy."

"Yeah well I've never really liked him. He's always been a bit shifty,"

"Yeah I suppose," she sighed. "Ruby and I are going out tonight if you want to come,"

"Again?"

"Well we weren't out long last night, come on, you have to admit you had some fun last night,"

"You had fun last night" he corrected

"That guy? Oh it was nothing. I didn't feel anything. So come on out tonight"

"Look I've got to get this plumbing done,"

"Okay how about this. Once you get it fixed we all go out to celebrate?"

"Fine,"

"Good," she smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

"Three months," Emma suddenly said whilst peering over Killian and looking down at his paper, whilst he sat in his booth at Granny's having breakfast. His blue eyes glanced at the date on the paper then looked up to Emma as she gave him his plate of pancakes.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said three months,"

"No. I said here you go," she told him,

"You said three months,"

"Why on earth would I say three months!"

"What's this about three months?" Mr Gold's voice asked as he went to leave Granny's,

"Nothing," Emma told him. "Killian misheard me"

"Ah, sorry for interrupting then dearie," he smiled courteously before leaving.

"That man is seriously creeping me out at the moment," Emma whispered to Killian as the shifty man with a cane and suit left. "Enjoy your breakfast. Three months, what he is on about?" she muttered as she walked away.

The moon's reflection was upon the sea's surface rippling alongside the waves. Emma looked up at the stars and smiled, it was a beautiful night and the smell of the sea filled her nostrils, a smell that seemed to comfort her and clear her mind. She could see a small fishing boat making its way back to shore and stood with her arms wrapped around her bracing herself against the cool autumn air, her red coat warm but not warm enough.

"Ahoy Captain," she said with a salute as Killian came into view. He raised an eyebrow curiously at her and with him at the wheel of his boat against the starry night sky he looked almost like something out of a fairy tale. "How was the sea bearing for you Captain Hook?" she asked as he tied up his boat and got off.

"It was nice,"

"No crocodiles?"

"Nope, but then again they would know better than to try and attack the infamous Captain Hook,"

"That is very true," nodded Emma. "Aren't you wondering why you have earned the pleasure of my presence before you?"

"The idea did cross my mind,"

"Your plumbing is all fixed now, isn't it? And its Friday night," she quickly raised her eyebrows and gave him a winning seductive smile. "Come to the rabbit hole and tell me the tale of how you lost your hand?"

"It's been a long day Emma," he began and she rolled her eyes when she saw him scratch that same place behind his ear when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"I got dressed up though," she pouted. He took note of her attire, the way she had purposely given herself more neat and bigger waves than her usual natural ones. Her makeup was that more pronounced than usual and she wore what looked to be a leather dress underneath her red coat.

"I thought leather was meant to be my thing,"

"You mean your badass Captain Hook thing. I wear more leather than you Killian anyway, no need to get jealous. So will you come?"

"Any particular reason? If I recall you went out only a couple of days ago,"

"Well, I am feeling a bit shitty and want to drink with my best friend,"

"What happened?" his stubble covered face laced with concern.

"You coming or not?"

"Well someone has to keep you out of trouble," he sighed. Emma smiled and linked her arm in his and the two of them walked away from the docks and in the direction of the Rabbit Hole.

The two of them were taking shots of rum. Well, Emma was and Killian occasionally did when she berated him for not doing so. "So are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

"I'm not near enough drunk to do that," she told him.

"Why don't you just speak to me? You don't need to be drunk," he told her. Emma's eyes flickered around the bar and she sighed before putting her head in her hands, allowing tendrils of hair to fall and obscure her face.

"I hate this,"

"Hate what?"

"Not being able to feel anything," she whispered the secret, "I come to the Rabbit Hole so often, meet a guy, have some fun but I don't feel anything. At first I just thought it was because I haven't found the right guy yet, but the amount of guys I've been with. I just don't feel anything. I want to feel something. Look at my parents, look at how in love they are. I want to know what that is like. I want to feel that."

"You will," he told her as he put his hand underneath her chin and titled her back up and gave her a reassuring smile,

"I don't think I am capable of feeling something, like that. I just sometimes feel so empty you know, as if there is a piece of me missing,"

"I often feel like I have forgotten something and can't quite put my finger on it,"

"Yeah I suppose it's kind of like that, but the feeling doesn't past. I've never felt anything, sometimes I even look at my parents and nothing, I should feel love. I know I should so I assume I am when I see my parents but with these guys I don't know what I am meant to be feeling and I just don't feel anything,"

"It'll pass Emma, I am sure you'll find the right man soon enough,"

"Yeah, maybe there's a guy outside of Storybrooke,"

"Perhaps," he nodded and quickly took a shot of rum. "I thought you never wanted to leave,"

"I don't but that doesn't mean some mysterious, attractive man can't just turn up into Storybrooke."

The two continued to drink well into early morning their loud drunken laughter filling up the bar. The owner walked over to them and asked them t keep the noise down, Emma had said something rather colourful in response which earned her a threat for a call to the sheriff, which was not something she could afford. "Come on, Captain Hook," she slurred as she got up from her chair with a slight wobbled and grappled about for Killian's hand. He chuckled at her and got up, the two staggering their way out of the bar, Emma laughing loudly as they did so and Killian trying to shush her but he was laughing as well.

Outside the Rabbit Hole Killian had his arm around Emma to keep her up. "I think you've drunk too much," he hiccupped. He knew he had drunk a fair amount too but was not half as pissed as Emma. He knew how to ration his drink, though wasn't very good at handling it. Emma could handle it but drank far too much. "Come on," he said as he quickly lifted her back off the ground where she had suddenly decided to sit. He brought her to the alleyway and told her the stand up against the wall. "I'll see if I can call us a cab, because you are not going to make it all the way home,"

"You aren't bringing me to my parents,"

"Not in this state I'm not. They'll slaughter me I do. I'll take you to mine,"

"You could carry me," she winked. "Bridal style." She suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"What are you doing Emma?"

"I was thinking of trying something new,"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to kiss you," she smiled her lips ghosting just before his own. He could feel himself moving closer and then quickly correctly himself. He put his hands on Emma's waist and pushed her back. "Don't you want to kiss me?" she pouted.

"Emma," he said slowly,

"Killian," her reply came sultry and seductively. "I just want to feel something,"

"You won't get it with me,"

"There's no harm in trying,"

"Emma, you've drunk far too much and are feeling sad and lonely, you don't want this,"

"How do you know that?" she said as she pushed herself forward back into his personal space his hands still on her waist, "You don't know what I am thinking. What I've been dreaming about,"

"You've been dreaming about Mr. Gold as Rumplestiltskin,"

"I've also dreamt of you in a uniform," she said looking up through her eyelashes at him, "It was a very nice uniform." One of her hand moved away from his neck and place it on his chest, she moved up onto her tip-toes and pushed her body into Killian's and watched as he gulped. She gave him a smile as she could feel his hand trying to push her away but she stayed firm, "Push me away and I'll just come springing back,"

"Emma, please you aren't thinking straight,"

"Of course I am. I want to feel something, I need to feel something. Maybe I can get it from my best friend," before he could try and object anymore her lips crashed against his. Her lips were soft and for a moment he allowed himself to kiss her back then suddenly there was a sharp pain in his head. He pushed Emma back forcefully and she smacked the back of her head against the brick wall. He stumbled back his fingers tracing his lips. Images flung themselves about his mind, in no order and not making any sense. They suddenly stopped.

He looked over at Emma who has a hand on the back of her head, her face screwed up in pain. "Did you see that?" he asked her. She just shook her head in response. "Are you hurt? I didn't mean. I am so sorry Emma, I didn't mean to push you so," he quickly hurried over to her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Knew I could get you to carry me bridal style," she murmured against his chest as she held her hand to the back of her head and the other around her neck. The crash against the brick wall had caused the back of her head to bleed and with the mixture of alcohol in her system she was feeling quite nauseous and light-headed.

There was a small veil of sunlight peering through the curtains, Emma's eyes flickered slightly before slowly opening and squinting against the light. She lay sprawled out in the middle of the double bed with the light blue cover, this wasn't her bed. She suddenly sat upright and winced at the pain of her head, the memories of last night although fuzzy came back to her. Her head was hurting from her hangover and from the bang to her head. She had kissed Killian, "Oh god," she groaned as she remembered. She hauled her body out of Killian's bed and looked down at her attire, he had been a gentleman and had taken off her shoes but that was all. She walked groggily over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a top of his and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, she took off her leather dress and put on Killian's clothes. At once she felt ten times happier. She noticed her reflection in the mirror as she went to leave his room, her hair was extremely messy, but her face was clear of all makeup. He had taken it off for her. She felt a rush of warmth go through her, what would she do without him.

She left his bedroom and walked down the stairs into his kitchen/living room. He was lying on his sofa, his eyelids flickering in his dream his voice murmuring something incoherent. She quietly began to make them some coffee but not before she called in sick to Granny's. She knew Granny would know she had a hangover but it was fine. Emma perched herself on the arm of the sofa and just watched Killian for a while with a cup of coffee in either hand.

He was on a boat, no a ship, he could feel the wind on his face. He was wearing a uniform, a naval uniform, his brother was at the helm of the ship barking orders at everyone as Killian oversaw them. Though there was a pang in his chest, his heart, something wasn't right something was missing. Emma, he thought. He always thought of Emma, when he looked out at the sea he thought only of her and the last words she had ever spoken to him "I hate you!" he wished he could make amends but knew her hatred probably ran far too deep. He needed to forget her. He had thought them only friends, childhood friends, but being at sea without her presence he finally realised that what he felt towards her was much more than friendship.

Emma noticed as Killian dreamed there was a book on his coffee table, she bent forward and peered at the over _Once upon a Time_ it read. She took a deep breath before lightly shaking Killian. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her looking down at him. "Coffee" she said as she brought her right hand forward. Killian nodded slowly and pulled himself up and slid over to the right hand side of the sofa, the blanket draped over his lap. Emma slid off the arm and onto the sofa where his head has been laying. She handed him his coffee. They simultaneously took a sip, "I'm sorry about last night," she hurriedly said. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I was just, you were right, I was drunk and feeling sad and lonely. I hope things won't be awkward between us,"

"You're apologising?" he coughed on his drink,

"Yes,"

"It's fine. I get it, you wanted to feel something and I was there, I guess. If it wasn't me it would have been someone else, I'm glad it was me. I wouldn't want anyone taking advantage of you,"

"Thank you. For bringing me back to yours and sorry for being sick on you then passing out,"

"It's fine," he let out a small laugh. There was the finger scratching behind his ear again. His eyes fell upon the storybook on his coffee table, "Last night, did you remember anything?"

"Remember?" Emma questioned, "To be honest everything is quite fuzzy,"

"Right,"

"What's with the book?" she asked lifting her foot and tapping the book with her toe.

"When I put you to bed, I was looking through my cupboard to find a blanket for me and found it underneath it. Didn't realise I ever had it, guess it might have been something from when Liam and I were younger. And somehow made its way to my flat."

"And you decided to read it?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get to sleep, my head hurt a little," he told her. Though it wasn't the whole truth, it had felt to him like the book was calling to him and as he began to read all those images he had seen after kissing Emma formed an order and became memories. His memories. The book helped him remember and as he looked at Emma now he was confused as to why he did and she didn't. He remembered, who he was, who Emma was, who they all were. "Just stories," he finished. "Just fairytales."

"I've called in sick to Granny's," Emma announced,

"Have you called your parents?"

"No,"

"Maybe you should,"

"Hmmm,"

"Or I will,"

"Alright," she said holding her hand up in defeat, "I'll call them if it makes you happy,"

"Are you happy?"

"I'm sorry,"

"After yesterday the whole not being able to feel,"

"I am happy," she smiled. "Just feel like something is missing sometimes. Though I do not need a man to prove my worth or make me whole or whatever." She placed her coffee on the table and got up to go and use Killian's phone.

Once that was all sorted after a slight argument over the phone between Emma an her parents Killian got himself dressed for the day, telling Emma he had a few errands but would return afterwards and the two of them could watch some films. As he went to his front door and peered back to Emma on the sofa with the tv on wearing his clothes he felt his heart ache slightly, he remembered, it was all real this life here wasn't but she was happy here. They had grown up together here. He liked his life here, but it wasn't real it was all a lie. "You're a good person Emma," he said his hand holding onto the green wooden door of his flat,

"Um okay," she laughed tearing her head away from the tv,

"I just want you to know that I think and know that you are a good person. The best person," he flashed her a nervous smile before hurrying out the door leaving Emma feeling quite bewildered over what happened. As her eyes returned to the tv they stopped half way and looked down at the book on the coffee table.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a part of Emma that did remember Killian realised as he walked down the street of Storybrooke, greeting good morning to everyone he saw. He knew that because before now she had told him of her dreams, dreams of being a princess, dreams of Rumplestiltskin, dreams of Killian in a uniform. Then yesterday she had said "Three months," that must have been how long they have been in their new lives. Although it felt like a life time. Subconsciously Emma knew that this wasn't real, she knew the truth it was just hidden somewhere in her mind that only appeared when her guard was down. Like when she was sleeping.

The bell in Mr. Gold's pawnbrokers rang as Killian walked through the door. He had never been into Rumplestiltskin's shop, not his real self anyway, his fake memories self had visited once or twice looking for a birthday present. For a second he marvelled at the details of his memories, some were sharp like some memories were others were fuzzy and uncertain, they seemed very real. His head was now filled with two lives simultaneously playing together.

"Mr Jones," greeted Mr. Gold as he pushed apart the curtain which divided his main shop from his back room. He walked through and stationed himself behind his counter.

"Mr Gold," Killian nodded in greeting as well, as he let his eyes circle around the shop. Sometimes lingering longer on specific items that he was sure he recognised, some he was even certain actually belonged to him, like that telescope and sword.

"May I help you with anything?"

"Yes actually," nodded Killian. He looked straight into Mr Gold's eyes, although the man had lost his skin there was still something terrifying and threatening about him.

"Well, out with it dearie," he told Killian after a long pause,

"I don't believe you and I have actually been acquainted Rumplestiltskin. I am Lieutenant Killian Jones, of the Jewel of the Realm. Naval officer to the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest,"

"I know who you are," he smiled, "Though you are right we have never fully been acquainted. Though I do know a lot about you,"

"And I you,"

"So you remember dearie?"

"So do you,"

"How?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"Yes but I asked first,"

"I don't particularly know, I was quite drunk last night, I woke up with my memories," lied Killian. "I'm trying to piece it together. You?"

"There's a lot of power in a name. Just being named by the one who cursed me released me. I ensured of that, after all it is my curse. I believe this would make us allies Lieutenant,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Do we not have a common goal in wanting this curse broken?"

"No," Killian answered simply. "I came here to forget." Mr Gold tilted his head in confusement his eyes squinting as if he was trying to see Killian clearly and make sense of what he said. "I assume you can do that for me,"

"Magic isn't here, yet"

"I am sure you have a potion that could make me forget,"

"Why would I want to do that when I want the curse broken?"

"I think we can both agree that this life is better than our previous one."

"Ah," he said with a flourish of his hand, "But it isn't real,"

"It's real for her, and it can be again for me,"

"So you want to forget?" he asked, "That's it,"

"And I want to know where Emma's heart is,"

"I'm sorry her what?"

"Her heart,"

"I'm pretty sure it'd be in her chest dearie, that's where they are most commonly found,"

"You don't know!" Killian declared his eyebrows raising in surprise. "You don't know,"

"I'm sure I do,"

"It is clear that you don't,"

"Her heart?" Mr gold pondered for a second. "Isn't in her chest? Interesting. Though I don't believe that is the heart we should be worrying about. I am more curious about the heart she took and crushed for this curse. Surely someone should be dead,"

"Maybe she found another way,"

"It's not possible," he said quickly. The bell of the shop door rang and Killian's head turned around to see who had entered. There she was wearing Killian's clothes her eyes looking slightly dazed almost as if she didn't quite know what she was doing there. He looked down and noticed her bare feet.

"Emma is everything alright?" he asked her.

"I was looking through your telescope in your bedroom. There's some weird smoke coming out of the forest, purple smoke," she said. Killian turned to look at Rumplestiltskin the imp just gave him a winning a smile and mouthed _magic is coming_. "I think I might have hit my head harder than I thought last night,"

"Perhaps," Killian nodded. "We should probably take you to the hospital,"

"That sounds like a wise idea," agreed Mr Gold. Though just as Emma turned back around a wave of purple smoke rolled past the window her eyes were wide as they turned back to look at Killian.

"Did you see that?"

"Aye, I did," he nodded slowly, he could hear the screams from the civilians outside all as clueless and panicked as Emma. "We should probably go to see your dad,"

"Yeah, I agree," she said peering out at a street that was now clear of strange purple smoke.

"Mr. Jones," called out Rumplestitskin stopping Killian before he followed Emma out of the door. He turned around and noticed the other man had procured two small bottles onto his counter top, "One to forget. One to remember. I must warn you one comes with a price, the one to forget, the one to remember is free of charge. I need her to break the curse,"

Killian stormed over to the counter and slammed his hands down onto the desk. "You had to bring magic here didn't you? You couldn't have just left well alone. She gave you a good life,"

"I still don't have my son,"

"The reason you lost him was due to magic," spat Killian.

"Which bottle will it be Lieutenant?" Killian snarled and snatched the small blue bottle off the counter. "Do tell me if you found out who's heart she took, I'd be rather interested to find out who our heartless Princess loves the most. I guessed it was one of her parents, though they are alive are they not?"

Killian stormed out angrily. Emma gave him a concerned look but he just shook his head in indication that he didn't want to talk about it and in silence they made their way down to the sheriff station. Killian with a small blue bottle clenched in his fist, a promise of a ruined life in his hands.

Emma sat on one of the spare chairs at one of the desks in the sheriff's station. David Swan, was in his office answering the phone and trying to calm down citizens. Graham Humbert was doing the same. Killian recognised Graham as the Huntsman whose heart had been ripped out by Regina and had become one of her black knights, he wondered if the man was still without his heart, or if Regina had ever returned it to him.

"At least I know I'm not going crazy," laughed Emma uncertainly.

"No you aren't," he assured her.

"Seriously what was that smoke though,"

"A bad omen," muttered Killian.

"What were you doing in Mr Gold's shop?"

"Getting you this," he said unclenching his hand and sliding the small blue bottle over the desk to Emma. He sat on the opposite side on a chair he had pulled over. "Just something a little stronger to ease the pain, from last night. Your hangover and the whole hitting your head,"

"You got it from Mr. Gold,"

"Well I had asked him to get it for me,"

"Seems a bit dodgy Killian,"

"Aye I'm sure it does," he nodded. "But just, take a leap of faith, it'll make you feel more awake and clearer of mind,"

"But why were you so angry when you left his shop,"

"His price was quite high,"

"Ah," she nodded her fingers reaching out to touch the bottle. Her nails tapped it lightly, "I started reading that fairy tale book of yours,"

"Oh yeah what did you think?"

"That it was completely crazy," she laughed as she uncorked the bottle. "You sure this is going to be safe. I mean my head doesn't hurt too much, just a dull sort of ache."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but you might be more help with this whole smoke thing if you feel better" he told her. David finally let out a loud sigh and put the phone down and walked out of his office he looked at Emma and Killian.

"Why is it whenever you misbehave something else always more pressing turns up?" he asked her. Emma just gave him a winning smile and a shrug.

"Got any idea?" Graham said as he put his own phone down,

"None at all and everyone in Storybrooke is freaking out,"

"I can imagine," nodded Killian.

"Thanks for looking after her last night by the way Killian," David said as he clapped him on the back. "I appreciate it. I hate it when she just goes out and doesn't tell anyone where she is. Good job you found her,"

"Yeah," Killian nodded. He eyed Emma of the corner of his eye, he knew it was lucky he had overheard her conversation on the phone otherwise he wouldn't have known the string of lies she had told the sheriff. Emma pulled the cork out of the blue bottle and gave it an experimental sniff,

"What's that?" David asked,

"Painkiller," she answered. "Killian got it from Mr. Gold."

"You really should have gone to hospital,"

"Yeah, well, I didn't," she retorted before quickly taking a sip of the liquid. Killian bit his lip nervously, "How much can I ta..." Emma stopped mid word her eyes suddenly widening and Killian felt a horrible clench in the pit of his stomach.

It felt like Emma had been starved of oxygen and was suddenly being pulled out of water and the air was rushing back into her lungs. Her green eyes blinked at Killian the smile from her lips was gone and a coldness had settled into her eyes. "Why?" she shouted at him.

"I had no other choice, the purple smoke,"

"That imp!" she shouted. "That bloody imp. I will murder him!"

"Emma," David said worriedly eying his daughter with a look that said he thought she had gone crazy,

"Not now!" she said clearly and waved her hand both her father and Graham dropped to the floor unconscious. "He brought magic into this world. He ruined my happy ending, you ruined it. How come you remember?,"

"Our dalliance,"

"That kiss? It was nothing, I didn't even feel anything," she pushed her chair back so forcefully that it was flung out from behind her. "If that imp thinks that I am going to break this curse he has got another thing coming. He brought magic here, I can easily just make him forget again. We can forget again,"

"Emma," he said his voice was soft as he stood up,

"This is not how it was meant to be. I made everything perfect. I was happy,"

"Not completely,"

"Excuse me,"

"You said you couldn't feel anything and you wanted to," he shrugged.

"Yeah, well that isn't something I can change. I am not putting my heart back into my chest."

"Where is it?"

"Safe," was all she said as she went to walk away.

"Emma wait! Whose heart did you use in your curse?"

"Maybe I found another way," she told him before storming out of the sheriff's station. Killian wasted no time in running after her.


	13. Chapter 13

The bell rang and Mr. Gold's face lifted up from polishing the sword that lay atop his counted. "Ah Miss Swan, is everything alright?" he asked feigning innocence. Emma's hand came forward at once and the man was lifted up into the air his hands grappling around his neck as he felt Emma choking him. "See the being a good person is going well," he remarked through gasped breaths,

"You can only blame yourself. You really think I'd break this curse? I can just make us all forget," she told him. Killian ran into the shop and grinded to a halt as he saw what Emma was doing,

"It wasn't real dearie,"

"I found Belle for you!" she screamed. "I gave you a good life, you couldn't have just been content. I was happy,"

"Emma, think about what you are doing," Killian's voice was quiet and slow as he carefully approached Emma.

"He took away my happy ending!" she shouted, the colour slowly draining from Rumplestiltskin's face as she choked him.

"I understand that. But think about what you are doing, I dislike this man as well but do not lower yourself to him,"

"I am not lowering myself to anyone. This is who Princess Emma is she is a heartless murderer,"

"Then be Emma Swan," he told her. Emma took her green eyes off of Rumple and looked at Killian, "Be Emma Swan," he repeated. Emma let out a sigh and her hand fell down to her side and Rumple fell to the ground making gasps for air and choking. She stared for a long time so long in fact that Killian thought she was frozen.

"Emma Swan isn't real," whispered Emma finally. She looked broken as she spoke almost as the truth began to swallow her whole, her memories finally calming down and not crashing about with her mind. They calmed, allowing her mind to think logically and clearly. Her emotions no longer unbalanced and erratic. "She's made up. A fake. I thought I could. I thought I could run away from who I was, but look at me. I remembered and I am the same person." Her eyes were locked down on her hands, hands that had taken so many lives, when Rumple stood back up she gestured forward with her hand and the sword rose from its counter top and turned to itself at Rumple. "You gave me false hope Rumple. You told me I could get my happy ending, that I could find a way to change my past. New memories. You have taken that all away from me,"

"What did you expect dearie? Evil always finds its way into your heart even if you run from it,"

"I haven't got a heart though. I thought I took all the precautions," a malicious smile formed itself on Emma's smile, "If I can't have my happy ending neither can you Rumple. I thought we were partners in all of this, that's why I gave you a happy life. Your son was lucky to be rid of you. I shall not curse him with your presence in his life again. I will break this curse, but we shall all return to the Enchanted forest. You will not get your happy ever after. You and I can share that curse,"

"You can't do that dearie!" he shouted back at her the sword turning around and pointing at Emma she just laughed at him.

"Watch me," she enunciated, Emma blew the man a kiss and as she did he fell to the floor unconscious. "You taught me too many of your tricks Rumple. You may be the dark one but I can still beat you. Come on Jones, we need to search for my curse,"

"Emma wait," he grabbed her arm forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. The cold malicious glare faltered as she looked at him. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to bring everyone back to the enchanted forest, so he can't get his happy ending. Let him pay for his crimes against me. I shall imprison him but take his power, become the dark one but he shall have to continue to live his life as a powerless coward,"

"Emma, you can't become the dark one,"

"I'm not going to get my happy ending. I don't want a fake one. I want it to be real, a fake one isn't a happy ending. So why not become the dark one, I am almost there, all I need is a dagger and immortality."

"You are a good person."

"Does this look like a good person to you," she said gesturing down at herself. All he saw was his friend, dressed in his clothes. Ready for a day of lounging around in his flat watching films as they teased one another and ate far too much food. He wanted her. He needed her.

Killian's came up to caress her cheek, "Yes" he answered. "Before me is the beautiful and amazing Princess Emma. She is a good person, who had slightly lost her way in life. Has stopped believing in herself. Forgotten that she can use her magic for good. It is my fault Emma. I know that now, I should never have just left. I shouldn't have left you on your own and made you feel so alone. I know that now. I shouldn't have ignored you for five years. I was the one who drove you to Rumplestiltskin,"

"Stop," she told him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for the monster I have become,"

"Stop this," he shouted, he finally snapped, his voice was loud and commanding and for the first time ever Emma was afraid of Killian she actually recoiled from him. "You need to stop this right now Emma! I am so angry with you for doing this to yourself. Just stop it. Yes you have made some terrible decisions done some truly horrible things but you need to stop living in the past we have all made terrible mistakes but we have to learn from them. You need to stop convincing and telling yourself that you are a bad person because that is what is making you into a bad person. Just actually think for once Emma. You are a Princess loved by her kingdom, loved by her parents. You are making yourself into a villain because you don't believe you can reach the standards of a hero, of a ruler. You are so bloody terrified of yourself that you let yourself be ruled by your fear. That's why Emma Swan was so happy, because she didn't let her fear rule her. So you and I are going to fetch your heart put it back in your chest, so you can think with both your mind and heart. Then we are going to break this curse bring back everyone's memories, go back to the Enchanted Forest and go for a horse ride. And you are going to be open with everyone about what you have done. Admit to them and stop living your life in fear."

Emma was stunned into silence, she could do nothing but stare at Killian's face. It was red from getting so angry and being so passionate. Slowly as it returned to its normal colour his finger went to scratch that same spot behind her ear. "That sounds nice," she said slowly, "Lieutenant Jones, you make quite the persuasive argument,"

"That I do, lass,"

"There is however one slight problem,"

"What would that be and if you tell me it can't happen because you are evil, i swear Emma,"

"I can't put my heart back in my chest,"

"Why is that?"

"Removing it from its safe place would mean that I most definitely could never be happy, real or fake,"

"I don't think I understand,"

"It doesn't matter," she turned to leave but he was quick and grabbed her arm pulling her back,

"You are going to tell me, what you mean. Do not be cryptic,"

"Why not? All I have left are secrets,"

"Oh come on Emma," he sighed. "You have parents that love you, you have a home, food to eat, water to drink, clothes, friends. You have a lot more than just secrets,"

"But it doesn't feel like I have any of those things,"

"Well, you do,"

"Just let go of me Jones, I don't want to use my magic on you,"

"You won't,"

"I will,"

"What will you do rip out my heart?" he mocked, he was seething with anger towards Emma. He just wanted her to listen, to stop deflecting, to stop feeling sorry for herself. His words struck a nerve in Emma and she stopped trying to pull out of his grip. "Crush it like you did those men in the forest? I know you won't do that Emma. You are a good person."

Her mouth was left agape her green eyes seemed to prickle with tears, tears that he never knew she could shed. She shook her head at him her blonde hair flicking about, "Just stop," she told him,

"No, Emma. I shan't, because I know you wouldn't do that. You are a good person, stop believing that you aren't."

"But I did!" she exclaimed,

"Did what?"

"Rip out your heart. It was your heart that I crushed for my curse," Emma admitted, her eyes turned from Killian not wanting to see his reaction. Her hand tucked her hair behind her ears, "But the problem was I didn't want to forget you in my new life. I wanted you there, so I...gave you mine. It's keeping you alive and so taking it out would mean you die."

"You love me?"

"Is that all you're taking from that?" she shrieked, "I ripped out your heart I crushed it. We've established that makes me a bad person."

"It was my heart you crushed, then you gave me yours?"

"Yes!"

"Your heart is in my chest?"

"Yes!"

"Your heart is in a safe place," he said recalling her words from earlier. Her heart was safe because he was looking after it. It was safe in his chest.

"My heart has always belonged to you Lieutenant Jones," she said with a shy smile. "I guess now though I mean that literally,"

"Oh Emma," he sighed stepping forward and allowing his forehead to rest atop hers "Why did you have to cast this curse, why didn't you just tell me how you felt."

"Because how could you ever fall in love with a monster, I needed to be good. I wanted to be good, for you, for my parents, for myself."

"I never saw you as a monster. The day you told me you hated me was the day I realised I love you. I have loved and thought of you every day since,"

"You have?"

"Of course. You idiot,"

"That's no way to speak to a Princess," she laughed. Emma slowly stepped away from Killian and looked up at him. "Wait. But I ripped out your heart I crushed it, in my hands Turned it to ash. I held it in my hands and killed you. How can you just look past that? You said yourself that a good person wouldn't do that,"

"I'm alive aren't I. You didn't let me die, that makes you a good person,"

"I think that just makes me selfish and clever,"

"Emma, I don't care about those things you've done. They are a part of you and I...love every part of you, and you"

"I can't love you, not anymore, I don't feel a thing and if I were it would kill you and so all I would feel would be pain. I can't love you and I think I've proved I am not good, maybe I am occasionally in a weird sort of backwards way. So I suppose I shall make amends because maybe I can have a few good moments. This can be one of them. You are right; I have been afraid, but I have also been very stupid." She stretched up and gave Killian a quick kiss to the cheek, "I'll see you in the enchanted forest," her smile seemed sad as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Killian was left feeling as if someone had suddenly ripped his heart out. Which ironically had been done by the very woman who made him feel like this. And her love, which she could no longer feel was the only thing keeping him alive.


	14. Chapter 14

The large round table was occupied by only four people. The King and Queen both shared the same look of shock and confusement. They were back in the enchanted forest their memories now all returned to them wearing the clothes that they wore the day they had been torn from their home. Snow White and Prince Charming's hands were entwined their heads trying to accommodate the two lives within their head, for they had not forgotten their lives in Storybrooke. Lieutenant Jones and Captain Jones sat opposite their king and queen, the Captain shared their same look whereas the Lieutenant just hung his head sheepishly. "So you have no idea as to where our daughter is?" the king asked,

"I am afraid not sire,"

"My head, is so conflicted, I can't think straight," with his free hand he massaged his temples, "So she cast the curse, my Emma cast this curse, to give herself a happy ending because she thinks she is evil,"

"Aye,"

"Why does she think she is evil?"

"She was tutored by Rumplestiltskin and in that time she did many terrible things. Killed a lot of people, caused a lot of suffering. Has reverted back a couple of times so believes she is evil," Killian paraphrased. "Right now, I do not know what her plan is. I hope I managed to persuade her from becoming the dark one, but I do not know. All I can think of is that she had ran away to start a new life, or is getting her revenge on Rumplestiltskin."

The doors to the war room burst open as Regina entered, by her side was Robin Hook and in his arms was Roland Hood. Snow and David immediately got to their feet, their guard up, "Regina?"

"Hello," she smiled. "This is Robin and his son Roland. But we don't have nice for pleasantries. I would like to know how on earth she managed to cast it, brings us back, and neither of you two are dead,"

"Excuse me?"

"The curse needs the heart of the thing you love most," came Regina's answer. At once Snow and David turned to each other just staring as if they were checking the other was still alive. "What made her remember?"

"I remembered," Killian quickly spoke up, "The dark one had also, I went to him asking him to make me a potion so I could forget again. He brought magic back, I knew that with magic back Emma couldn't stay ignorant; he gave me the option of two potions. One to forget, one to remember, I picked the latter and gave it to her. She remembered. Was very angry, vowed to get revenge on Rumple, after she decided that her happy ending was fake and she would rather have no happy ending than a fake one,"

"So where is she?"

"I don't know,"

"Well let me find out," Regina said as she walked to the mirror that was on the wall of the war room.

"Did you know about her?" Snow asked. "About her thinking she was evil?"

"Yes," admitted Regina, "To be fair she had a valid reason to thinking she was. Many of her actions were evil. Though I tried to convince her otherwise. It was hard to convince her when she had proof that her heart was black. She wouldn't listen to reason. I helped her get out of Rumple's tutorage but she often reverted back to the evil ways, when in anger or fear. She decided that that made her evil and her core was evil. But we can talk about that later I think our priority should be finding her. Who knows what she going to do, and I fear for what she will do. I've seen what she can do,"

"So have I" Killian said

"Then you know it isn't pretty and we should all be quite weary"

"She's not evil," Killian defended,

"I know that, I'm just saying our Princess can't be commended for making the best decisions when she is afraid or angry," Regina faced the mirror, she waved her hand up delicately and placed her middle finger on the mirror. The surface of the mirror rippled slightly, to show Emma standing in the middle of the forest looking around her almost dazed. She was not wearing the clothes she had borrowed from Regina, but rather a simple set of riding gear. Before her stood Rumpestilskin. At once both their heads turned and they seemed to stare at Regina as soon as they did the image disappeared.

"I assumed I'd have lost all my power by now dearie," commented Rumple once both their gazes were brought back to each other,

"I have no use for it," she shrugged, "After all without you who is going to teach this world that all magic comes with a price? I have better things to do than play a corrupt fairy godmother,"

"Like what?"

"Figuring everything out,"

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I want you to help me get away. Just to another realm or something for a while, where no one knows who I am,"

"Travelling to the land without magic requires the curse dearie."

"I don't want to go there,"

"I haven't forgotten about this Emma, the fact you have brought me back,"

"But you cannot harm me," smiled Emma as she revealed from behind her back his dagger. She waved it before his face and then just fiddled with it between her hands. "Just holding this dagger, it's so much power Rumple,"

"So where do you want to go?"

"What other worlds are there?" Emma asked, "I do not know. I only know of my kingdom, and the ones surrounding it and the ones I trade with. I know nothing of the outside world, what people talk about in taverns, in alley ways, dreams of other worlds. I have lived rather separate from it all,"

"There are many other worlds."

"Name me some,"

"Oz, Atlantis, Narnia, Neverland, Wonderland," he began to reel off the names of these other worlds.

"They all have magic?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Though sometimes it doesn't always work the same as the magic in our world,"

"Tell me about these worlds,"

"Why don't you find out for yourself," the man brought his hand forward a stream of red smoke followed and in his hand appeared a book. He handed it out to Emma, she spun the dagger between her hands three times and it disappeared. Then she took the book from his offering hands. It was heavy and covered in a thick faded blue leather. She supported the back of the book in her right hand and allowed her left hand to paw through the pages. "I'll call you when I finish reading," she dismissed him,

"When you go to this new world, will you return my dagger?"

"No," she said simply. "With it in my possession you cannot harm me and I do not have to make any deals in order to what I want from you. Off you go Rumple."

Emma turned around and walked over to the fallen tree on the ground and sat down on it ith the book in her hands. Her eyes beginning to read over the words, telling her of new worlds. "Where's Belle?" he demanded appearing before her,

"I told you to go," she said not looking up from her book,

"The dagger isn't in your hand dearie, you can't force me to do anything,"

"I'm giving you the option to go without me forcing you," she said as she turned a page, "Take it Rumple,"

"I want to know where Belle is,"

"You have magic, go find her,"

"I've tried,"

"Oh yes, silly me. You can't find her, I'm not allowing it, she would give you a happy ending. Something you do not deserve. Villains don't get a happy ending Rumple, you should learn that. Now leave, I'm trying to read,"

"I will find my Bae and Belle. You cannot keep them from me,"

"I have your dagger. And I'm doing them both a favour; they wouldn't want poison like you in their lives. You'd only ruin it for them. You already have, have you not? I mean you were coward on both parts, wouldn't believe in Belle's love for you, too much of a coward to believe she could. Too much of a coward to follow your son and make a happy life together. You chose your magic both times. In a way I am helping you Rumple, helping them. Really I am being extremely kind for a woman with no heart," she smiled but her green eyes were still locked onto the pages of the book. "I'll see you later Rumple. Make sure you have a way for me to travel to another world when you do." This time the man actually did leave. Once he was gone Emma finally tore her eyes from the book and let out a long sigh and let the book lay opened in her lap as she rubbed her face with her hands.

The book was open as she held it out to him pointing at a specific picture. "You got a looking glass?" she asked. Emma had summoned him only seconds ago with his dagger.

"No dearie I do not," he said as he pushed the book away from his face where she had rudely thrust it into.

"Then how shall I get to wonderland?" she asked, closing the book with a loud snap and proceeding it to place it into the satchel she had over her shoulder.

"With this," he said procuring a hat out of thin air.

"A hat?"

"Not just any hat, this hat can portal you to other worlds,"

"Ah," nodded Emma. "Question does the hat come with me to the other world?"

"No,"

"So I'll have to trust you to look after it,"

"You have my dagger,"

"That I do," she smiled giving the dagger a little wave. "So how does it work?"

"I shall spin it and open up a portal for you. You jump in and will go to a room with many doors, pick the looking glass go through and voila you are in wonderland. Note though that however many people go through the glass the same number must leave, so you cannot bring anyone extra with you back through the glass,"

"Understood. So how did you come by such a hat?"

"It once belonged to a man called Jefferson, now known as the mad hatter. Regina double crossed him left him stranded in Wonderland. She took the hat, I procured it from her,"

"Of course," she nodded. "So my orders Rumple. You shall look after this hat with your life, do not give it to anyone else, do not use it for anyone else. No harm shall come to this hat. Understand?"

"Yes,"

"Also, I wish you to deliver a message to the King and Queen. Tell them I have gone away for a while, I am safe and shall return sometime in the future, perhaps. Do not tell them where I have gone, I do not wish for anyone to follow me. So do not tell them,"

"You still care about them dearie?

"It is more the fact they care about me and I wish to be left alone, so you will go to them"

"I doubt they will receive me very well,"

"They can't kill you Rumple, so I don't know what you are worried about," Emma sighed. "Now get that hat moving."

Rumplestilskin gestured her to stand back as he spun the hat and placed it on the floor. The hat gradually got faster and faster the leaves on the trees being propelled about from the wind. A large purple vortex appeared from the hat. "Your carriage awaits dearie,"

"Thank you," she said with a sarcastic bow.

"Must warn you, dearie. Cora resides in Wonderland, watch out for her,"

"Don't worry, your dagger will be perfectly safe in my hands, she won't get it" Emma smiled before jumping into the purple vortex and down into the hat.

She let out an oomph as she landed rather ungracefully on the cold floor of the hat. She brushed herself down as she stood up. The floor of the hat was a shiny black with a strange pattern in the middle of it. The walls were covered with a red silk, almost like curtains and surrounding her in a circle was a multitude of doors. She wondered where each of them led two, for there were far more doors here than there were places in the book Rumple had given her. Maybe he did not know of all these worlds either. She spotted the mirror easily and walked over to it, her hand reached out expecting to feel a solid surface but it felt like a very thick gel as her hand went through. She nodded her head before stepping through the looking glass and into wonderland.


	15. Chapter 15

The guard all stood with their spears pointing towards him, even the king and the Jones brothers had their swords pointing at him. "You do realise none of your weapons can kill me," he told them with a giggle. "So kindly put them down, I don't want to have to harm any of you,"

No one put them down,

"I come with a message from your daughter," he sang

The swords lowered at King David's order.

"Thank you dearie," Rumple said as he walked past everyone and sat himself on David's throne. He sat with his legs hanging over the edge and he inspected his nails as he spoke, "Your daughter wanted to tell me that she had gone away for a while, she is safe and will return sometime in the future, perhaps."

"Where's she gone?" demanded Snow,

"That, dearie, I have been forbidden to tell you,"

"Since when have you taken orders from someone else," remarked Regina. The woman had been standing looking out the window and hadn't even acknowledged Rumple when we walked in.

"Oh are you all friends now. One big happy family, how cute," he clapped. "I always hoped it'd work out between you lot,"

"Since when have you listened to orders given to you by others Rumple," Regina sighed tiredly.

"I don't believe that's any of your business,"

"She has his dagger," Captain Liam Jones spoke up. All heads turned to the tall man with excellent posture and a neutral composed face, yet kind.

"How would you know that dearie?"

"I know Emma well, and I know of your dagger. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together," he explained. Rumple as well as everyone all shared a similar took of being impressed.

"So you know I cannot inform you of where she has gone,"

"But why has she gone?" asked Snow,

"I do not know and I do not care. I am not the biggest fan of your daughter, she has exceeded all my expectations of her, she is not as compliant as I wished to be. If she did not have my dagger, she would be dead. I've delivered the message. I recommend you all forget about her. I doubt she shall return, she truly is evil, you wouldn't want that ruling your kingdom. Now I am going to go." Everyone was left staring at an empty throne, where the imp had once been lounging, none of them feeling any more at ease as to the whereabouts and safety of Princess Emma.

His hands worked expertly at the spinning wheel. Killian's blue eyes were glued to watching the straw turn into gold. Just the sound of the rickety wheel was between him and Rumplestiltskin. He noted how dark it was in his dining room, curtains nailed to the ground covering up the windows. "You're clever, dearie,"

"So can you?"

"Tell you where she went?"

"Aye. After all she told you not to tell her parents she didn't say anything about the rest of us,"

"How long has it taken you to work that out? A week? Perhaps two? I thought someone would have caught on quicker,"

"So you'll tell me,"

"It'll come with a price Lieutenant," smiled Rumple.

"I figured as such. So what is it you want from me?" Killian inquired walking around the spinning wheel so Rumplestiltskin was directly before him. The imp looked up briefly before returning to spinning,"

"Who's heart did she take?"

"Why do you think I know that?"

"If not, you'll have to find out because that is the information that I seek. I'll know if you are lying as well Lieutenant,"

"That's all you want to know?"

"Information for information. I'll tell you where she had gone if you tell me whose heart she took," his hands were getting faster; the speed at which he was producing gold increasing. Killian just stood for a moment, thinking about the dangers revealing that it was his heart but he knew he would not get this information otherwise. "In your own time dearie. It is pretty obvious that you know who's heart she took otherwise you would still be standing in front of me,"

"It was mine," announced Killian. The spinning immediately stopped and Rumple stood up onto his feet. His hand came forward and pressed itself against Killian's chest, his eyes staring into Killian's as if to seek out the lie.

"Then whose heart is in your chest?" Rumple asked his fingers tapping rhythmically on Killian's chest where Emma's heart lay.

"Up hold your end of the bargain," Killian demanded.

"She's gone to Wonderland," Rumple said casually not caring about that his eyes fixed upon Killian's chest watching his fingers tap. "It's her heart that's in your chest!" A large grin formed itself upon Rumple's face. His hand suddenly lurched forward and gripped hold of the heart within Killian's chest. The lieutenant gasped in pain and shock. "Oh I will have my happy ending,"

As Rumple went to pull the heart out of Killian's chest a large surge of light magic pulsed out of him throwing Rumple to the other side of the room. Killian bent over his breathing deep and erratic. He's felt so cold, as if he had died. Emma's heart was truly all that was keeping him alive. Rumplestiltskin let out a frustrated growl, "Of course, the product of true love's heart, in the chest of the thing she loves most, of course. Of course it can't be taken. Well, I have my information and you have yours, now get out!"

Killian left as fast as he could.

"Wonderland!" exclaimed Regina as she sat down at the dining table in her castle both her and Killian were drinking tea. "And he just told you?"

"There was a price,"

"There always is with him. Well done for finding a loop hole. I shan't ask what the price was, by the look on your face it is not something you want to share. So why have you come to me?"

"I thought you may be the best option as to helping me find a way to Wonderland,"

"You are going after her?"

"Aye,"

"What if she doesn't want to be followed?" proposed Regina. "Maybe Emma has actually made a smart decision and her going to Wonderland is in fact the best for everyone,"

"It's not,"

"Do not let your affections cloud your vision. You know what she is capable of,"

"I do. And my affections do not waver because of that. I know Emma is not perfect, but to me she is everything. I cannot let her destroy herself. She needs to believe in herself. I can bring her home,"

"You really believe you can help her,"

"With all my heart," he nodded.

"Fine," sighed Regina. The woman took a sip of her tea and stood up from her chair. "Follow me to my vault. Do not touch anything!"

Regina was surprised that Killian actually kept his hands to himself. When she had first taken Emma to her vault the girl was hardly in there a second before she had touched something. She was hunting around searching for something and smiled when she opened a cupboard and pulled out what looked to be a tan hat box. She brought it over to Killian and placed it atop a chest. "This will get you to Wonderland," she told him. She popped open the latch and threw back the lid and let out a snarl in anguish. "That imp!" she exclaimed angrily.

"What's the matter?"

"He stole my hat. The hat," Regina lifted the hat box and threw it away angrily. "There goes plan A,"

"What was plan A?"

"It doesn't matter now. We don't have the hat, we can't use it. The only other way to get to Wonderland that I know is by a looking glass, or a magic bean. Both of which are extremely hard to come by and you would need something exceptional to trade for it."

"The Jewel of the Realm is made out of enchanted wood, perhaps I can sail her to Wonderland,"

"You would still need a portal,"

"Where can I find a Looking glass or a magic bean?"

"I have no idea. My bet would be for you to head to port, talk to some pirates I am sure they'll know something. Or of someone who does. Those criminals have often travelled to far off places, they may know of a way," Regina advised.


	16. Chapter 16

The imposing figures with their uniform of black armour with a midnight blue cape stood either side of him. They were neither rough nor gentle with him but they were firm and authorative. They did not speak or even particularly acknowledge him as they led him with down the long corridor with oak wooden floors. A runner underneath their feet in the middle of the corridor was the same midnight blue as their capes though it was patterned and their capes were not.

Killian took note of the multitude of hollow full-body armour figures standing at the sides of both walls. All standing to attention with spears in their hands. They all appeared to be standing an equal distance from the other, all completely identical. They lessened and stopped appearing altogether as he was brought before the large curved door, that was almost ten times his own height. The doors were imposing just as the guards were that had handcuffed him and were leading him.

The guards knocked on the door and they slowly opened to reveal a large beautiful garden. The garden that he walked into had marble stone flooring in a square that was surrounded by well-cut grass, that seemed impossibly green, and the beautiful exotic trees. Although this area was a garden it was clear to Killian that it was also the great hall of the castle. There was a pond in the centre of the marble square with a luxurious fountain in it. Behind the pond Killian could see a throne with people standing diagonally away from it in an arrow formation. With the throne as the point of the arrow. The throne had a gold rim and an exceptionally high back and curved armed rests. The cushion of the chair as well as the back of the chair was the colour of midnight blue.

The people in the arrow looked like a council or court of sorts, furthering Killian's assumption that this was the great hall. Their clothes were all different yet every one of them wore a garment that was midnight blue. It would seem in Wonderland that the royalty liked to have a colour scheme noted Killian as he thought of the information he had learned about other royals, like the Red Queen. Killian wondered with slight snark if this was the Blue Queen.

Upon the throne sat a woman, she wore a large black hat that obscured most of her face. She wore a velvet midnight blue dress that clung to her body, though at her waist she wore a black lace cincher. This woman was the epitome of elegance. The guards either side of him forced him to kneel, the smell of freshly cut grass filling his nostrils. The man that stood nearest the Queen, with the long burnt orange coat and blue scarf offered his hand to the Queen. She took it and stood up from her throne. As soon as she did Killian recognised the blonde hair that she brought forward, being ever so careful not to displace her hat in the process.

"Pray tell why you have been brought before my court?" the Queen asked, her voice had a certain regal drawl to it but it was still undoubtedly her voice. He wondered if she would acknowledge she knew him, because there was no doubt in him that he had found her at last. "Do not think your silence as an answer peasant. I asked you a question,"

"I was,"

"Is that how you address the Queen of Wonderland?" her voice was sharp as she interrupted him,

"The whole of Wonderland!"

"Yes," she said nodded, "I am Queen Swan, ruler of the whole of Wonderland. It is clear to me that you are not from my land otherwise you would know that. So answer my question,"

"Your Majesty," Killian said, his eyes trying to catch Emma's but her eyes were hidden behind her hat as was her facial expression. He could tell if she genuinely didn't recognise him or if this was all an act. "I was called before you today as I was,"

"You are taking too long," she said interrupting him again. "I do not like people wasting my time, I have a whole land to rule. Guards tell me quickly,"

"Your Majesty, we caught him talking and making a deal with the Caterpillar," the guard on Killian's left quickly exclaimed. He didn't understand what the problem was, why did it matter if he was speaking to the Caterpillar, how was that a crime?"

"You found the Caterpillar yet you bring me this peasant. You imbeciles!" her regal drawl was raised her court all seemed to be shaking their heads at the guards disapprovingly. Though Killian noticed the fear that was in their eyes as well, it only seemed to be the man standing next to Emma that wasn't afraid. "Why did you bring me this?" her hand gestured out towards Killian. "How long have I been waiting to find that Caterpillar?"

The guards did not answer

"Too long! That is how long. You have failed me,"

"No your majesty," they pleaded both dropping to their knees next to Killian. "We beg of you. We didn't mean to. The Caterpillar got away, so we grabbed this peasant as the next best thing."

"You couldn't catch the Caterpillar. He is a slow moving lump that is constantly smoking, how could you not catch him!" she demanded. "You have failed me both. I have no use for guards who fail me."

"No please, no," they begged.

"The court of Wonderland," Emma said addressing the people around her. "How shall I deal with these two servants that have failed me? Failed Wonderland," whispering broke out amongst the court. Killian wanted to stand up and reach out towards Emma, get her to look at him. He wanted to throw that hat off her head and look at her. Too long had he been searching for a way into wonderland, then too long had he been in this place trying to find her. He had found the Caterpillar and was about to find out about Emma when the guards had found them and taken him away. Only to bring him to the woman he was looking for. This beautiful queen.

"Your verdict?" inquired Emma once the whispering had ceased. A woman with the large poufy white dress and blue umbrella stepped forward and whispered into Emma's ear, lifting her black hat in order to do so. Killian got his first glimpse of those familiar green eyes, her beautiful face with black lidded eyes and dark red lips. She was impossibly beautiful but also powerful and terrifying. The woman hurried back to her place in the arrow. Emma gestured with her hands for her guards to raise to their feet and gestured them to step forward. "I shall show you mercy, today. Only for the fact that you at least managed to capture the Caterpillar's accomplice. Though I order you to leave this castle and hunt down the Caterpillar, you may not return until you have found him, or know of his whereabouts. Do you understand me?"

"Yes your majesty. Thank you for your kindness your majesty, you are a great and just ruler your majesty,"

"Now go," she ordered them. The two men who had seemed so terrifying and powerful before had been reduced to mere terrified children as they scuttled away. "Stand peasant," she ordered Killian. He slowly rose to his feet. "How did you get to Wonderland?"

"A magic bean your majesty,"

"Did you know any association with the caterpillar means death as punishment?"

"No I did not,"

"Well now you do..." Emma trailed off leaving a gap for him to finish.

"Killian Jones, your majesty," he complied.

"Killian Jones, I charge you with fraternising with the Catepillar. Punishable by death, you shall be taken to the dungeons to await your execution," Emma told him. Her fingers clicked and two new guards appeared out of thin air and carted Killian off.

"Emma wait," he shouted as they dragged him, allowing him to stay facing Emma. "Please Emma, what are you doing? I just want to speak to you!" The doors shut behind Killian his cries falling upon deaf ears now. As the man next to Emma back down onto his throne he bent down and whispered in her ear, "That man knew your name, no one knows your name,"

"You know my name," she answered,

"Do you know him?"

"No I do not. Now let that be the end of this conversation, Jefferson"

"Of course Queen Swan," he said and straightened his back stepping back to his place within the arrow.

His cell was a cold damp place, with the only light being provided by a lit torch outside of his cell. His was joined to another and through the bars he saw another prisoner. She had brown hair done in an updo with a crown upon it, she wore a ancy red and white dress. Her lips were pursed and she sat with an upright posture just staring out of her cell. "What was your crime?" she asked Killian though she didn't look at him.

"I spoke to the Caterpillar,milady,"

"You don't want to do that our beloved Queen hates that creature" the woman said the words beloved queen as if they were poison on her lips. "I assume you are not from around here,"

"That would be right," he nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"The Enchanted Forest," he answered and he swore he saw a slight flash of something in the woman's face but it was gone. "Why are you here?"

"I was in her way. I am Cora, the Queen of Hearts, one of the many rulers of Wonderland. Was," she corrected. "Queen Swan had my heart, and is keeping me captive. I don't believe she knows what to do with me. Dealing with the Red Queen was easier, Queen Swan had something to give her,"

"What?"

"A man, her true love," answered Cora, "She traded her crown for her love, Anastasia did."

"Oh," nodded Killian.

"The Red Queen was never a threat to Queen Swan, she could just let her go. Me not so much, I pose far too much of a threat to her and her throne. You should know that our dear Queen, is heartless and ruthless. It is thanks to her court, in particular her friend the Hatter that she shows some kindness. She is known for ruling the whole of Wonderland through fear and respect, she occasionally will show kindness. I can see past her pretty facade at what she really is. A sad woman trying to fill the void in her empty chest with power. She takes after myself. I told her as such, before she locked me in here, we were friends, I suppose in a way. I gave her my throne, she had promised me something in return. Then she took my heart and broke our deal. We were good allies for the time it lasted I told her she was the daughter I never had,"

"How did she respond to that?"

"She said it was ironic,"

"How is that?" Killian asked but Cora did not explain the irony of the situation. So he asked her something else, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"You are going to die soon, what should it matter what I tell you. You'd be surprised to know who she really is."

"What do you mean?"

"You are from the enchanted forest. You know the King and Queen,"

"Aye."

"Of course you do, you're wearing their naval uniform. Well, she is their daughter, Princess Emma,"

"Really!" Killian feigned surprise. He fiddled with the buttons on his jacket as silence fell over the two prisoners.

"Why did you come to Wonderland?" questioned Cora. He head turning finally to look at him. "Oh, how stupid of me. You came here for the Princess... She won't follow you back, that much I know for sure. Do you even have a way back?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"She will kill you,"

"I don't believe so,"

"She will. I never got your name?"

"Lieutenant Jones,"

"Well, Lieutenant Jones, I want you to know she will not treat you kindly. She hates that Caterpillar more than anything, what you have done she will take as a direct offence against her,"

"Why does"

"Not many know," interrupted Cora. "Hardly anyone does, the people of Wonderland just accept her hatred and fear going anywhere near the Caterpillar. I, however do know why she hates him. The way she got here, though a portal from a hat. It means however many enter the same must leave. He sold her single ticket back through the hat to another."

"So then she does want to come back!"

"No," laughed Cora. "No, dear. Not at all, she is merely angry because the creature took the opportunity from her. Time has allowed for the realisation that she cannot return to heal, now she is happy and has everything she could ever want. All this power, a whole realm to rule. Her vendetta against the Caterpillar still remains though. I recommend Lieutenant that you use that magic bean and return home before she has the chance to kill you. I believe both our execution dates are coming,"

"She's going to kill you,"

"I believe so," nodded Cora. "She has no use for me anymore, and I do not think I will ever be of use to her again. Use the magic bean and go home,"

"How do you know I have a magic bean?"

"Because I can see you fingering it through the pocket of your jacket," she pointed out. At once Killian's left hand fell back into his lap and his right hand scratched that patch behind his ear. "There is nothing for you here Lieutenant. Your kingdom's princess is quite gone. She is the Queen of Wonderland now. Return to your home, I am sure you have family there. I do. You realise in these last moments how much your family means to you, especially when you have no hope of returning to them. Most of all because..."

"Because what?"

"Queen Swan returned my heart to me. She is the only heartless Queen around here now. She returned it to me as a further point of punishment. I can love again now, but am far away from the ones I love. Use that magic bean of your Lieutenant and return home, because she really doesn't want to go back,"

"I could take you back with me," suggested Killian. "But I came all this way, surely I could at least try and persuade her,"

"You saw her Lieutenant. Your Princess is gone. Did you say you'd take me with you?" Cora asked. If Killian has been looking at her face he would have seen the sly smile that was on it. He wasn't aware that the Queen of Hearts was manipulating him to get what she wanted; she was purposely taking away his hope.

Both their heads became alert when they heard the sound of footsteps and the gentle rattle of keys. Around the corner appeared the man who had offered Emma his hand in the court. The man with the brown hair, blue scarf around his neck and the burnt orange coat. He didn't say anything as he walked to the cells and purposely didn't make eye contact with Cora. He fumbled around with the keys before selecting the right one and opened the door to Killian's cell. "Is she going to kill me now?" he asked, his voice was composed was he spoke but there was still a hint of disbelief and worry in his voice.

"No," Jefferson shook his head. "I'm here to lead you out,"

"Out?"

"Of the castle,"

"Why?" Killian asked. Jefferson's eyes looked into Killian's blue eyes, who were looking at him imploringly.

"The Queen says, that she has wasted too much of her time keeping you alive it would insult her efforts to have you killed. I am to help you make a getaway,"

"But?"

"The law is the law. She cannot be making exceptions, but you Lieutenant Jones are a special case. This must be done in secret, be warned that we will officially have to send out a search party for you as you will have been declared a criminal that has 'escaped' the Queen wishes you to get away as far as possible."

Killian hurried got to his feet and stepped forward towards Jefferson, "I need to speak to her,"

"She doesn't wish to speak to you,"

"I need to speak to her," he begged. "I have to bring her home,"

"Wonderland is her home," Jefferson said, his words did not sound like his own but rather as if he were repeating them, but the way he was doing so told Killian that he did not agree with his words. "I am here to help you out of here, follow me Lieutenant Jones." Killian didn't really have much of an option but to comply and he left his cell with Jefferson not even bothering to look back at Cora. Her face was pursed and bitter and annoyed. She had lost her ticket out of her cell. The cell that prevented her even from doing magic, Killian had been her carriage back home. Now he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Jefferson led Killian out of the castle through some underground passage. "How well do you know Emma?" he asked,

"Queen Swan, is my Queen, that's it" replied Jefferson,

"I have to speak to her. You have to let me see her,"

"She doesn't wish to see you,"

"I'm here to bring her home. Do you know how long it has taken me to find a way to this bloody place, and further more how long it has taken me to find her,"

"Calm your temper," warned Jefferson.

"I can bring her home. I have a magic bean!"

At this Jefferson stopped and turned to Killian his eyes were wide. "Back to the enchanted forest?"

"Aye,"

"Show me,"

"What?"

"Show me the magic bean so I know you aren't lying."

"Why?"

"If you can prove to me, then I'll help you. I'll go against my Queen. But you'll have to take me with you,"

"Why?"

"Why! I have a daughter back there, the evil queen tricked me and left me stranded. I've been trying to make a hat back. Just hats and hats and hats. So many hats. Tall hats. Small hats. Hats after hats. Cut, sew, put together. None of them work. Not one single hat. I am surrounded by hats. Towers of hats. I try and try and try. But none of them work. We can't get them to work."

"We?"

"Show me the bean. Please I have to get home to my Grace," he begged. Killian nodded slowly before going into the front pocket of his blue naval jacket and pulled out a translucent bean. Jefferson's eyes widened as he saw it and his hand began to reach forward but Killian quickly tightened his left fist around the bean.

"So you'll take me to see her?" Killian asked.

"Yes," nodded Jefferson, "Follow me," the Mad hatter turned around and led Killian back the way had come. Killian noticed that the Hatter often was scratching underneath his scarf and rolling his neck as if it hurt.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You keep on scratching your neck,"

"Ah," nodded Jefferson and pulled back his scarf to reveal a scar that ran itself all around his neck, "Off with his head."

"Emma did that to you!"

"No, Cora,"

"Really? She seems like a nice woman," Killian said.

"She really isn't," scoffed Jefferson. They didn't travel directly back past the cell Killian had been in but he did manage to get a glimpse from around the corner, Cora sat there with the posture of a queen her gaze locked forward. It was only then that he realised why, she looked like she was trying to fight back tears. What Emma had done by giving Cora back her heart was a further extension of causing the woman suffering, it may have seemed like a kind act to give her back her heart but Emma had done it to be cruel. Killian wondered exactly who his Princess was now.

The Mad Hatter, didn't seem all that mad to Killian, sure he had the tendency to be constantly scratching around his neck and his eyes had a slight deranged look in them and in order for them to quickly hide from a pair of the Queen's guards they had hidden in a nearby room, which turned out to be his workshop. It was room with an exceptionally high ceiling and the floor was completely covered in hats. Towers of hats, reaching up to the impossibly high ceiling, they completely littered the floor and only a small narrow path had been made between them. A winding path that led to the centre of the room that lay home to a work bench and hat materials. Jefferson sat at his desk and stared down at the unfinished hat. A top hat. "It's been a while since I've tried to make one. I've just been making hats for Queen Swan, and helping advice her of course."

"She trusts you?"

"The only person in her court she does trust," he answered. "She's not very trusting,"

"Never has been," smiled Killian fondly.

"She never told me exactly who you were to her. I knew not to ask."

"I'm an old friend. We grew up together," explained Killian, "I love her and she knows I do, but she never listens to me, it's complicated what's between me and her and she's forgotten who she is. Cora said she wouldn't want to come back,"

"That's a lie,"

"It is?"

"She's been trying to get these hats to work. Using her magic...forget I said that. She'll kill me if she knows I'm telling people,"

"So she does want to go home,"

"It's more she wants to be able to, have the option to," he said slowly. "She's happy here,"

"Really?"

"She's not unhappy," Jefferson said as he began cutting a piece of fabric. Killian sighed and began to walk around looking at the different hats but being careful to not touch any in order to prevent a domino effect and bury himself and Jefferson underneath hats.

"I have had a long time to think," Killian began, "and I thought, I could go back to normal. Forget about her, just go back to the sea and get back to duty. I had no hope in finding a way here so I decided to just let her get on in her new life, knowing if she wanted to come back she could. So I went back to sea, tried to be who I was back in the navy. The problem was the past me was always thinking about her too, though he didn't have any hope, I do. I have hope and I know she doesn't hate me, I know she loved me,"

"Loved?"

"It's complicated. Emma is very complicated and I don't know what to do,"

"What made you change your mind to try and find her?"

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets," Killian recited. "I will always fight for her, I realised. In whatever life, I will fight for her, even though she is a stubborn pain and sometimes makes me hate her; I will fight for her,"

"That's what love is,"

"The problem is, she isn't fighting,"

"I don't agree," Jefferson said as he put down his scissors. "I know a lot about my Queen, mostly due to me being there when she has decided to drink herself into oblivion, or when she breaks down, so I know about the curse, I know she is heartless. I know about Rumplestiltskin, but she is fighting. That's why she is here, yes she came here to run away, but that's because she didn't know else she could do. So she ran here, and now she, she is working on becoming better. She is a great Queen, she knows when she needs to show compassion, it is difficult for her to show it, she is often cruel but that is why she appointed her court. She is fighting Lieutenant, the only difference between her fight and yours is she is fighting herself, and you are fighting for something,"

"But she never mentioned me?"

"Never,"

"Do you think it is safe for us to leave now?"

"I recommend we leave it a little longer. I would recommend, we disrupt a certain meeting of hers that she is having later,"

"A meeting?"

"With a terrible man," explained Jefferson, "They are plotting something horrid, something that shouldn't be done. They've been planning it for a long time, I think they are ready to begin today"

"Begin what?"

"Changing everything. The laws of magic, bringing back the dead, making someone love you, changing the past. That is why we must wait till we can disrupt their meeting, it is for her wellbeing,"

"Oh..."

"I can't say anymore,"

"It's fine. Why don't you tell me about your daughter?"

Once again he was standing before those large doors, though this time he wasn't restricted by a pair of guards, but rather he was accompanied by a man who he had just listen to talk so passionately about his daughter whilst making a hat that he now wore on his head. Killian looked at Jefferson and admired the grand craftsmanship of the hat upon the Mad Hatter's head. "How old are you Killian?" he asked,

"Twenty-three," he said, "Haven't seen her for two years,"

"Guess you got quite a shock when you saw her yesterday,"

"No, she still looks the same," he said a fond smile upon his face. Jefferson knocked on the door and walked straight through the doors.

Emma was sitting on her throne, no longer wearing the velvet dress but a jewelled bodice underneath a dark patterned midnight blue dress coat with a high collar and black trousers. It seemed like a softer version of something the Evil Queen would wear. Though as Killian watched Emma sitting on her throne a flirtatious yet sly smile upon her face as she listened to man whose back was to Killian, speak. He knew Emma was trying to put on a show for this man, make sure she wasn't underestimated, that she was in control.

Both their heads turned when they head the door slam behind Killian and Jefferson. The man was Arabian, with black curly hair and a black beard. His eyes seemed focused a hidden rage brewing behind them. "Did I say come in?" asked Emma, her regal drawl was sharp her eyes looking at Jefferson.

"Sorry your majesty," he said bowing down with a flourish of his top hat. Killian noticed Emma quickly stifle a smile and laughter. "But it is urgent,"

"Isn't this your prisoner from yesterday?" the Arabian man asked,

"How would you know that, Jafar? I don't recall you being in my court yesterday,"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere,"

"Do you?" Emma raised an eyebrow, "I thought I warned you about spying on me. Isn't very gentlemanly. Jefferson bring the prisoner over to me and explain to me why he isn't in his cell, being prepared for his execution,"

"Why not just kill him now Queen Swan," Jafar proposed,

"I like my executions to have a large audience, I find them more enjoyable that way,"

"You really are heartless aren't you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing Jafar," slowly Emma got up from her throne and placed a hand on Jafar's chest and looked up at him through her dark eyelashes, "I don't recall you complaining before,"

Jefferson noted the way Killian clenched his jaw, he led Killian around the fountain towards Emma and Jafar. "Kneel," commanded Emma. It took Killian a second to realise she was talking to him so he quickly knelt down, "Looks as if I have a stupid one here. Obviously he didn't escape, so tell me Jefferson. Why. Is. He. Here?" Killian could see the way Emma's eyes were imploring Jefferson, he knew what she was really asking was why hadn't Jefferson followed her orders and gotten Killian out of here.

"He wished to speak to you, your majesty,"

"And you just gave into his wish?"

"He said he had some information on the Caterpillar he wished to trade it in for his life,"

"Well, it all depends on the information. I am not a very merciful woman. Jafar can we reconvene this meeting,"

"I want to do it today. We are ready. So I am staying" he told her,

"The matters of Wonderland are of no concern to you Jafar, I am Queen, not you. Our matters are not for their ears, and so my matters with them about Wonderland are not for your ears,"

"You can't control me,"

"Address me with more respect Jafar, listen to me and do as I say. You do not want the Queen of Wonderland as your enemy. You need me, so do not anger me, if you want this done then go. I will call you when I am ready," Emma told him.

"Very well your majesty,"

"We will do it thought Jafar, don't you worry," she smiled. Jafar nodded and walked over onto a rug that was lying on the floor. As soon as he stood on it, it gradually began to lift up off the ground and take him away out of the garden. "Jefferson you have some explaining to do."


	18. Chapter 18

"New hat?" Emma asked as she walked down the corridor.

"What do you think?" Jefferson asked,

"Not my colour," Emma smiled. "Perhaps they'll be something more to my liking in your workshop,"

"Shall we go there your majesty?"

"I think so, I do like to look my best in an interrogation. Killian Jones?"

"Yes?" Killian said his head suddenly lifting up. He was walking behind them with his hands tied together,

"I hope you are willing to tell me everything,"

"I am your majesty,"

"I can't promise your life will be spared. I am a Queen who sticks by her words,"

"I respect that,"

"Good," she said. "Follow us through this door, be careful of the hats."

Emma and Jefferson walked into Jefferson's workshop. The Mad Hatter held the door open for Killian and let the Lieutenant follow Emma around the winding path through the hats. His hands still bound together by ropes. Once they reached the middle Emma finally turned around to face him, "This castle has many secrets, the best being that this room has been completely cloaked by magic meaning no one can hear anything, no one can spy on anything that goes on in here. My friend won't know what is going on,"

"Why not do that to the whole castle?"

"Because then it'll seem like I've got something to hide," Emma pulled a pair of scissors off Jefferson's desk just as he walked into the centre of the room of hats. Emma slowly walked over to Killian brandishing the scissors and grabbed his tied hands and yanked him forward. Then with the scissors she slowly began to cut away at the ropes, "Why are you here Jones?"

"To bring you back,"

"Who says I want to go back?"

"You belong in the Enchanted Forest, your family misses you,"

"I belong here. You've made a wasted journey Lieutenant Jones, because I am not coming back,"

"It's not a wasted journey, we haven't seen one another for two years Emma, getting to see your face means that it is not a wasted journey,"

"So bloody romantic," she said disgusted, the last strand of rope finally being cut so the ropes fell to the floor. She put the scissors back on the table and beckoned Jefferson over to her. She took his hat off his head and began to inspect it. "Have you got a way back home Lieutenant?"

"A magic bean, so we can both go back home,"

"My home isn't in the Enchanted Forest," she told him.

"Then why are you trying to make a hat work?"

Emma's eyes darted to Jefferson and she shook her head and through gritted teeth she spoke, "You told him,"

"Your majesty, my interest is your wellbeing,"

"No your interest is your own. Let me guess you two made a deal, if you let Lieutenant Jones here come and speak to me he would take you back with him to the Enchanted forest,"

"I need to see my daughter,"

"Then why do you think I'm trying to make these hats work!" she shouted. "I'm doing it for you Jefferson. Not for myself. I can't go back. Don't want to go back. I like it here in Wonderland. So go both of you. Use the magic bean and both of you leave, with my blessing"

"I'm not leaving without you Emma," Killian told her,

"Well you are going to have to, or else I shall have to kill you for your crimes,"

"You won't kill me,"

"Why ever not,"

"You just wouldn't,"

"You and I both know I would. I've done it before have I not?"

"That was different,"

"How was it different Lieutenant Jones? I crushed your heart and killed you, it is obvious I am very capable of doing such things. Remember I do not have my heart in my chest, I feel nothing for you,"

"I don't believe that. I think you just believe you can't, I think you do feel something but you are scared to, you don't feel like you deserved to be loved, or to love something. You don't think you can have good things, because you aren't a good person,"

"It's the truth,"

"No it's not,"

"Villains don't get happy endings, it's the truth,"

"I hope not...because then it means we have all wasted our lives,"

"You aren't a villain,"

"We all are to someone Emma, but that also means we are all a hero to someone."

"Listen to me Jones," Emma said, "Just go back,"

"What so you can change the laws of magic with that Jafar,"

"Oh yes," she remarked, "I am going to work with Jafar. I am going to make amends. I am going to change my past, so make the most of this life, because you'll be getting a new one soon enough,"

"For goodness sake Emma, that is just. You need to start thinking, I don't understand you. Stop making these stupid decisions,"

She just burst out laughing and shook her head, "I'm not going to. Sense my tone of voice, did you not hear the sarcasm. I learnt my lesson the first time, I've grown up Jones."

"Then why are you having discussion with Jafar?" Jefferson asked,

"To protect Wonderland. He is posing a huge threat to my kingdom, I shall not allow it. Ever heard of the saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Wonderland has been good to me, here I am who I want to be. I am good, in a way, everything I do is for my people. I do not have to worry about bumping into people I have wronged, or falling prey to evil ways, disappointing my parents, disappointing you Jones. I have no use for my heart here, which makes it perfect,"

"But,"

"No buts Killian, please just return back to the Enchanted Forest, stop chasing after me. You and Jefferson return and be happy. Something which neither of you two can be here,"

"The Enchanted Forest is your home,"

"No it isn't," she sighed. Emma was running the edge of the hat in her hands, just staring down at it. "This is nice craftsmanship, Jefferson." Silence had fallen over the trio, no one entirely knew what to say now. Killian was trying to think of what he could say to persuade Emma to come home but part of himself was telling him not to bother because maybe she was better of here.

Emma's head spun around suddenly after a loud explosion disrupted the silence. "Did you two hear that?" she asked.

Jefferson spun around and then nodded slowly. "Jafar?"

"I don't know..." Emma stood still as if focusing on trying to listen to try and see if she could hear any other explosions.

"Maybe he did it without you,"

"He needs two sorcerers. He might have had the three genies but he is not powerful by himself he needed me."

"What about Cora," Killian suggested. "Maybe he got her to help him."

Emma's eyes widened "Please excuse me boys, I have a pest to deal with. When I return we can say our farewells," Emma put the hat down that she had been playing with between her hands onto the bench where it had only recently been made and hurried out of the room.

Killian went to chase after her but Jefferson stopped him and shook his head at the Lieutenant. "We'll only make things worse if we get in the way. I doubt Jafar has cast the spell anyway. Emma wants us to stay here,"

"But I need to persuade her to come back. The Enchanted Forest is her home. She has to come back with us," Killian told Jefferson.

"She always told me home is where the heart is," he shrugged. "I used to think she meant it figuratively, sometimes I think she means it literally after all she doesn't have her heart,"

"Do you know where her heart is?"

"She never told me. I'm guessing by the look on your face that you do though."

Emma was storming through her castle, she could feel it in her bones that something bad was happening. As she stormed down the corridor she lifted her hands up and all at once the empty armour shells came to life and stepped down off their podiums. "Follow me!" she ordered them, they stepped down and formed a line behind her, their armour boots stamping loudly on the ground. She spotted one of her guards approaching her with a worried face, she held up her hand and halted her armour army behind her, "What is it?"

"Your majesty, she's gone,"

"Who?"

"Cora, The Queen of Hearts. She isn't in her cell,"

"Brilliant," snapped Emma, knowing now that Jafar must have cast the spell without her. "Tell me where is that sound coming from?"

"Your bedroom your majesty, we presumed it was you making that noise,"

"It most definitely isn't...Be ready for my orders, we may have a war upon our hands here,"

"Of course your majesty,"

"Go and warn the guards tell them to prepare themselves, if you can, send out some of my men to the towns and villages, just encase,"

"Yes your majesty," he nodded and quickly hurried away. Emma turned to the hollow armour suit nearest to her

"Go to the hat room, tell Jefferson and Killian to get away now, or stay hidden and safe. Tell them I believe Jafar has definitely begun without me and we are all in danger if he has succeeded. Let them know I will not abandon Wonderland, but they should go to the Enchanted forest," the suit of armour responded with a salute before marching away. "The rest of you follow me," she commanded and she headed for the nearest set of stairs and headed towards her bedroom.

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours Cora," Emma stated as she barged through the door into her own bedroom. She noticed that it was just Cora in her room with her hands on a chest on Emma's dresser. "My heart isn't in there, and no matter what you do, you will not be able to open that chest,"

"I am more powerful that you,"

"I doubt that very much,"

"Jafar found a new partner, you were taking too long dear,"

"He literally found you today!" snapped Emma.

"And we've just succeeded" suddenly Cora threw out her hands and threw Emma back. Her armour army caught her outside of her bedroom door and helped her back onto her feet.

"Seize her," Emma commanded and stepped out of the way as the armour suits marched into her room. She watched as many exploded as Cora fought back, but they couldn't be killed and just put themselves back together. It wasn't long before she heard the angry shouts from Cora and the armour suits that had gone inside left, leaving only two within her bedroom that had hold of Cora. "Even with the laws of magic changed you aren't powerful enough Cora," smiled Emma. "You really think you can defeat me, you never posed a threat to me,"

"Then why lock me up,"

"Because there are worse things than death Cora and you deserve every last one of them," spat Emma. "Now go to sleep," Emma held out her hand and blew a kiss a cloud of smoke follow and wrapped itself around Cora and she collapsed instantly. "You two stay here and keep watch on her." Emma stepped around them and to her dresser. She waved her hand over the chest and opened it and took out the Dark One's dagger and placed it inside her long black boot before walking around ordering the rest of her armour suits to follow her. "Where is Jafar?" wondered Emma.

It wasn't until she walked past a window that she looked out and saw the fast approach of torches and a man on a flying carpet above them heading towards them that she realised what had happened. Jafar had never had an army but he had just raised the dead, "Shit," swore Emma. "Where did he cast that bloody spell, he hasn't had time to free Cora, go somewhere and cast it for Cora to get back here and for him to go and awaken the dead. Those genies are somewhere in my castle or he has already begun messing with time...Three of you stay with me, the rest of you surround the castle," Emma clapped her hands and heard a loud thud all around her castle, "Other suits of armour will be joining you." They all marched away leaving Emma with her three suits of armour standing behind her.

Emma was focusing on her breathing and trying to think when she walked into someone. "Killian?"

"Emma, thank goodness I found you. I got your message,"

"Well, you obviously didn't listen to it,"

"I did partly,"

"What do you mean partly?" she snapped,

"Jefferson used the bean," Killian smiled sheepishly at her and in response Emma let out an angry.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"You're one to talk,"

"This isn't time for an argument. I have a war on my hands and have to protect my people. He went and cast that spell with Cora. This is all your fault, you had to demand to come and talk with me didn't you. That bloody man then took the opportunity to go behind my back. He was all ready and I was the one forcing him to wait. But no, he went and freed Cora. Come on, we need to head to my garden, great hall."

By the time they managed to navigate themselves to the great hall garden and walk in Jafar was already there sitting upon her throne. "No one sits in my seat, but me," she said sternly. Sure enough in her garden Jafar had the three genies in their triangle and everything else needed for the bloody spell and he had done it all right under her nose whilst she was in the hat room.

"My men are almost here Queen Swan, you might want to surrender now, save any bloodshed,"

"Not likely. Tell me Jafar, could you really not have waited for me to cast this spell?"

"I realised something, I couldn't afford you to gain this power. And you made it so easy to get it done, whilst you were dealing with your little friend,"

"I'm flattered that you think of me as such a threat,"

"Not anymore,"

"You should never underestimate me Jafar, you are a threat to Wonderland, to my people, you really think you can overthrow me?" Emma laughed,

"I can do whatever I want," he smiled, "Bring back the dead, change the past, make someone fall in love with me,"

"Goodness me I think I am blushing," Emma said with a deadpan face, she walked away from Killian and her suits of armour and walked around the fountain and faced Jafar sitting on her throne, "It wouldn't be real Jafar. And if it's not real it is not worth it, believe me, I've been there,"

"I don't care," smiled Jafar.

"You are a threat to Wonderland Jafar, and as its Queen I must protect its land and its people," Emma stated she lurched forward aiming for his chest to take his heart. But he was too fast and she was sent flying back, she recalled hearing Killian shout her name but she couldn't completely remember because she had been thrown into the fountain and had smacked her head knocking her out cold.


	19. Chapter 19

There was a slight groan as Emma began to come to, her mouth was partly opened and small groggy moans were coming out of it. Her hand lifted up to her head and she winced as she touched the back of it. Slowly she opened her eyes and it took a while for them to get used to the light. She recognised her bedroom the soft material underneath her fingertips. She slowly sat up and saw the two suits of armour standing at the foot of her bed. "Where's Cora?" was the first thing she asked,

"Dead, your majesty," they spoke simultaneously their voices like echoes.

"Who killed her?"

"Jafar, your majesty," they replied. "He thinks we are inanimate your majesty, did not know we saw everything, or heard it all. He came in and killed her and took her far away so he would be the only one with the power."

"What about the other suits of armour?"

"They returned to their positions your majesty, when you fell, and Jafar commanded them to do so. We stood outside your doors your majesty as if we were meant to be there, had always been there, he did not suspect a thing,"

"You are awfully clever," she said as she pulled herself up to sit,

"You made us this way your majesty,"

"Didn't realise I made you such free thinkers. Why am I in here?"

"Jafar, put you here your majesty,"

"After he knocked me out?"

"Yes, your majesty,"

"Then when did you come in?"

"After that your majesty,"

"Oh boys," tutted Emma before waving her hand and watching as the suits of armour fell apart and to the floor. "You'll have to do better than that Jafar," she sighed. "I am not an idiot." Emma looked around her room and wondered where Killian was and why Jafar had put her in here, she knew he had put the suits of armour hoping for her to reveal some of herself to them and therefore reveal herself to him but she wasn't stupid. She was glad to see she was still wearing her clothes and put her foot down to her boot and checked that Rumple's dagger was still in her left boot, it was.

She slowly swung her legs over the side and as she did there was a knock at the door and then Jafar walked in. "How are feeling darling?" he asked,

"Like someone threw me into my fountain and knocked me out," she spat back,

"Here," he said as he hurried over to her side and helped her out of her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping, my future wife,"

"I must have hit my head hard. Or perhaps you were the one to hit your head, because I do not recal a proposal,"

"There will be,"

"Excuse me?"

"Wonderland needs their Queen, their beloved Queen Swan. So I thought why not marry into the throne, I think the people will prefer that, do not worry I have not hurt any of your subjects and have explained to them all of those horrible men being brought back from the dead was by Cora. I gave her a public execution, I know how you like them. I've even kept that prisoner of yours, so we can catch the Caterpillar. Everything for my beautiful wife and Queen,"

"What is this Jafar?"

"I have made my father suffer, got my revenge, now I can do whatever I want,"

"Who says I'll marry you?" she laughed,

"You will when you love me,"

"I don't have a heart Jafar, I can't love,"

"Oh sure you can," he smiled and lifted his hand to caress Emma's cheek, he leant forward and planted a kiss on her lips. At once Emma's face softened and she leant into Jafar's touch and smiled at him.

"We're going to catch the Caterpillar?"

"Yes, my love, I am going to give you what you have always wanted,"

"Let me get changed first," she smiled, "I don't want to be wearing yesterday's clothes."

"Of course, darling," he went to leave but Emma quickly stopped him and ran over to him and kissed him,

"I do love you Jafar," she smiled, "More than anything."

"I know you do," he smiled before leaving.

Killian was being dragged back down the corridor the guards either side of him were far more aggressive towards him as they pulled him beaten and battered down the corridor, his blood staining the midnight blue runner. They threw him down before Jafar who was sitting on Emma's throne, he spat the blood out of his mouth at Jafar's shoes. The guards went to hurt him but Jafar waggled his fingers at them to tell them no. "Are you willing to give me more information on the Caterpillar?" he asked,

"I don't know anything more,"

"Oh come on, I know that Queen Swan only kept you alive because you had valuable information. She isn't a woman who would show you mercy from the kindness of her heart,"

"Then you mustn't know her very well," Killian spat again,

"you are just some peasant off the streets, I have known her far longer than you," he said before getting off Emma's throne and kicking Killian in the gut causing him to fall back onto his back. Killian wanted to laugh, Jafar really knew nothing about Emma, she had managed to fool him, he really didn't know who Killian was. The doors to the garden opened and Emma walked through wearing a beautiful long elegant midnight blue silk dress with a white corset at the top. The dress was sleeveless and the sight of her took even more of Killian's breath away.

He noticed there was something strange about the way she looked at Jafar, he expected her to be looking at him with hatred over the fact he had knocked her unconscious and then had her carted away, where Killian didn't know because he too had been carted away. He had been taken down to the cells. "Why is there blood on my runner?" she asked as she sauntered her way over to Jafar. He was sat back down on her throne, "You're sitting on my throne, Jafar," she said it with strange affection that made Killian feel sick to his stomach. Jafar had made Emma love him. Though surely she remembered him,

"There's room for two,"

"Yes there is" smiled Emma as she sat upon Jafar's lap and they kissed. Killian pulled himself up onto his feet and stared at Emma. "Have you found out what he knows about the Caterpillar?"

"He won't say anything,"

"So you allowed him to bleed over my garden and my castle," Emma tutted. She tapped him on the nose affectionately before slowly trailing kisses up his neck to his mouth. Both of Killian's hands clench and a growl radiated from him, a sound he never knew he could make. He never knew he could feel such jealousy."There's something wrong is the peasant," Emma said inbetween breaks of kisses,

"Stop it," Killian said through clenched teeth, "Just stop it. Stop touching him, in that way."

Emma ignored him and Jafar just smirked at Killian, the Arabian's mans eyes were hooded and he looked at Killian as he if were saying; _I win, she's mine._

"I'm still annoyed that I missed Cora's execution, you do take away all my fun," purred Emma.

He's changed her personality, thought Killian, he's altered the way she thinks, her memories of people. Maybe she actually doesn't remember who I am, after all Jafar doesn't so why would she.

"When are we going to announce to your people that we are to be married?" Jafar asked,

"Married!" exclaimed Killian.

"When I finally get my revenge, sweetie, I think it is only fair that we both get our revenge. But I also would like a ring," Emma wiggled her bare hand at Jafar, she was smiling. Though Killian couldn't help but see how unnatural it was. She turned her head to look at Killian and the smile vanished from her face "Tell me what you know about the Caterpillar Killian Jones,"

"I have already told Jafar everything I know,"

"Liar," shouted Emma. "You know something. I demand you tell me... fine do not say anything. But know I will find out. Or my Jafar will find out. We have our ways. Oh Jafar, sweetie, where is my Hatter?"

"I don't know, I've had people searching for him but we can't find him anywhere,"

"Oh. I do like my Hatter, he makes such lovely hats. I'll have to wear one he has already made. Shall we go out for a ride later?"

"You are not going for a ride with him!" shouted Killian,

"I'm sorry, but I didn't ask for your permission prisoner. The only time you shall speak will be if you are telling me information about the Caterpillar. Take him back to the cells, maybe he will need a little longer to collect his thoughts and remember something."

The guards came forward and began to drag Killian away again. "I honestly don't know any more," he shouted,

"Then get yourself prepared for your execution,"

"Emma please, just think about this. He's tricked you, cast a spell on you, you don't love him,"

"Never question my affections," Emma shouted as she jumped off Jafar's lap just as the doors shut behind him.

"I know where the Hatter is," he shouted when the doors shut behind him. He wasn't shouting to Emma but rather a member of her court that he saw walking down a corridor in junction with the corridor he was being dragged down. "Tell her that. Tell her I know where he is."

The member of Court was wearing a cloak that hid their face when they appeared outside of Killian's cell but he recognised the Court member's poufy white dress with the blue umbrella she had hold of underneath her midnight blue cloak. It was the member of court that he had shouted to about knowing where the Hatter is. "I shouldn't be here," the woman whispered in a husky voice,

"Please you have to let me speak to Emma."

"What has he done to her? Because no one believes in their love. They whisper at her down the corridors about it. But never when he is around. It has been two days, since you were the first to question her love for Jafar, you say he has tricked her. Many say that,"

"Emma?" he said crawling forward with a groan, none of his wounds had been taken care of; he had been constantly slipping in and out of consciousness, he hoped that right now he wouldn't. But did this woman say two days? He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for two days.

The court member crouched down on the ground by Killian, only the bars were between them. He used the bars to help him up and put one of his right hand through and pushed the hood back, revealing Emma's face. "Why the disguise?"

"I didn't want people to know I was coming down here," Emma said. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because I know you better than you know yourself right now Emma. But do you want to know what is wonderful, even though you are under his spell you are still questioning it all, you still don't believe it because you know this doesn't feel right. Doesn't feel real. And you are all about feeling and having something that is real,"

"Just who are you prisoner?"

"Killian Jones. Lieutenant Jones of your parents' navy. You and I are childhood friends, we met when I was seven and you were four. The first thing you said to me was "I'm Princess Emma. You can call me Emma though" then you asked me if I wanted to build a Snowman."

"I think, I think I remember. I think I remember that. Vaguely. Tell me why everyone is questioning my love for Jafar?"

"Because Emma, before two days ago you didn't love him, and I know that he has changed the laws of magic, he can make you love him. I also know, that you don't even think you can love because you don't have a heart,"

"I am sure someone can love without a heart. Love is the most powerful magic of all," she said there was wistful and hopeful lilt to her voice something that Killian had never heard before. Killian noticed that her hand had let go of the blue umbrella letting it fall to the floor, then her hand slowly came up to her chest over where her heart was meant to be. "I don't have a heart. I imagine you can still love without a heart though, it would be different but still possible. I love Jafar, so it is possible. I guess you would just have to believe that you could,"

"Which is something you don't believe and your heart, it is in my chest," Killian quickly grappled with his bloody hand taking Emma's hand and putting it on his chest through the bars of his cell. "It's keeping me alive Emma, and I know you don't love Jafar."

"I think you're just jealous," smirked Emma as she pulled her hand back through the bars and stood up. "It is understandable. But perhaps you are also trying to trick me into freeing you, or perhaps you are trying to get around divulging information on the Caterpillar." Emma was wearing a pair of cute frilly while gloves and she sighed as she looked at the blood on her glove. "The woman I borrowed these from will not be pleased,"

"The woman from the court?"

"Yes, Ana"

"The Red Queen?" questioned Killian shocked.

"Not anymore. She must wear a mask to hide her identity at all times, she doesn't mind she has her love, changed her quite a bit having him back in her life. That's what love does, like my love for Jafar it makes me better,"

"Please Emma, will you ever listen to me. I am telling the truth your love for Jafar is fake and he most certainly doesn't love you," Killian coughed violently and clutched his stomach in pain, he could feel his consciousness wavering again. "I know where the Hatter is,"

"Why should I believe you?"

"He is back in the Enchanted forest, I gave him my magic bean, the magic bean that was meant to take you and me back to the enchanted forest. I gave it to him so he could see his daughter Grace,"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you should!" he shouted angrily. "Because you bloody should Emma...Wait, Emma, tell me who's heart did you crush for your curse. You know the curse I am talking about,"

"Of course I do,"

"I need you to think past your love for Jafar stop letting it cloud your memories and focus on your curse and tell me who's heart you crushed,"

"It was the heart of the thing I loved most," she said confidently.

"Who was that?" implored Killian, "Just think. Truly think, please Emma."

"Did no one patch up your hand?"

"What hand?"

"Your left hand,"

"What about my left hand," he told her, though as he looked down he saw only a stump. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Emma, "Oh god," he exclaimed. "Oh god!"

"Why have you been tortured so much?"

"He does know," the realisation dawned on Killian his fuzzy memories of the past two days. The two days of torture that he seemed to have blocked out or forgotten due to constant wavering of being conscious. "He does know who I am to you, that's why, that's why he tortured me. That's why you don't remember. Please Emma, please my princess. Please Princess Emma remember. Remember our horse rides in the middle of the night, how you would just come and wake me up and we would go off. Remember the pranks you and Liam used to play on me. Remember how every time it snowed we would build a snowman. Remember how I never told you I was joining the navy. How you told me you hated me. How when I returned we could hardly speak to one another normally, just formalities. Then remember when you cooked me dinner, soup. Then in our fake lives, remember all those memories. You started calling me Captain Hook. Slightly ironic now. But remember that. Remember?"

"He cut off your hand," was all Emma said, her eyes staring down at the stump,

"Please remember Emma, I feel like I am going to pass out,"

"Your stubble is growing back,"

"What?"

"I've always thought you suited stubble, never liked the pony tail, that's why I had it cut off in our new lives. I'm glad you haven't re-grown it."

"Emma?"

"Lieutenant Jones, it was your heart that I crushed," Emma said slowly. "But, I love Jafar,"

"No you don't," Killian said using the bars and his only hand to pull him up onto his feet. "You don't because it was my heart you crushed. And you gave me yours so I could live,"

"Let me stop the bleeding," she said and slowly waved her hand up, Killian let out a sigh of relief as he felt all his wounds close up. The pain was still there but it had lessened slightly.

"Emma kiss me,"

"That is no way to address a Queen," she said taken aback by his informal and brash order,

"Just shut up and listen. Kiss me. You want to feel something, you want to know the truth then kiss me," he told her. His face opposite hers only the bars between them. "Or better yet let me kiss you," his good hand came out and pulled her flush against the bars and through them he found her lips and kissed her. He could feel her tense body slowly relax then it felt almost as if a ripple of energy flowed between them and she let out a content sigh. She said his name like a prayer when their lips parted to breathe, it told him that she remembered.

"He cut off your hand!" she suddenly exclaimed angrily and stepped out of his embrace. She waved her hand over the lock on the cell and it fell off immediately, she opened the door for Killian. He went to step forward but wobbled slightly,

"Might need a hand love,"

"You are seriously going to make jokes?" she questioned but went to his aid and put his arm around her shoulders and let his put his weight on her.

"What else am I going to do? I'm not exactly very handy right now,"

"Killian!"

"I can't help it, I'm happy," he smiled. "You remember me and you kissed me back."

"Oh shut up,"

"I have an idea,"

"An idea,"

"About your heart,"

"Can we save that until after I have dealt with Jafar and saved my kingdom from his tyrannical rule that he has currently imposed over the last two days that I have looked past because I was "in love" with him."

"Yes, your majesty," Killian nodded. "What's the plan?"


	20. Chapter 20

"New clothes?" questioned Jafar as he noticed Emma walk in wearing a poufy white dress with a blue cloak and holding a matching umbrella. She held the umbrella over her head to protect herself from the rain falling down. "I've always wondered why your great hall was a garden," he said looking up at the cloudy sky, he was sat on her throne but had moved it further back so it was underneath an archway meaning he wasn't getting wet from the rain.

"I just liked it out here," she smiled sweetly as she walked over to him. "Thought it all seemed pretty. When I was younger I hated being in a great hall it all felt so stuffy. Out here, I can breathe," When she was standing before him she bent forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips and stood up straight again, "I was thinking we could get married tomorrow,"

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded and began to walk slowly over to the triangle of genie bottles that were getting rained upon. Like she predicted he had stood up from her throne and was following her. "How are the people of Wonderland, they still rejecting the new rules?"

"They just don't seem to like me,"

"I'm sure our marriage will change that."

"I am concerned they will start a revolution against us,"

"They are no match for you, my love,"

"So what changed your mind about our marriage?" he asked. Emma could feel Jafar's breath on her neck as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She did her best not to tense up and worked even harder not to kick him and push him away.

"I got the prisoner to crack,"

"You did?" his tone altered slightly,

"He told me where to find the Caterpillar. I thought I would go out this evening and get him, then tomorrow we can wed,"

"I like the sound of that," he said, Emma slowly turned around in his arms and smiled up at him, the umbrella protecting them both from the rain. She lifted her other hand up the one she had had hidden underneath her cloak. It was the hand wearing the bloody glove. She placed it over Jafar's chest, he looked down at her and noticed how her sweet smile seemed to turn into a cruel smirk. He noticed the blood stained glove and soon it disappeared into his chest. He could feel her hand around his heart his eyes were wide and fearful as she pulled it out and pushed him away from her. He fell to the rain covered marble white floor.

"As if I would ever marry you Jafar," she said disgusted. She gently squeezed his heart and watch the pain flicker across his face. She could see he was itching to cast a spell, "Don't lift your hand against me Jafar, stay there on the floor by my feet where you belong. I am not happy with the way you treated my friend. You cut off his hand, and you forced me into loving you,"

"Come, come Emma, give me back my heart,"

"No," she said with another squeeze. "I should kill you, but you are still needed,"

"You can't go against me Emma, I am too strong," he remarked as he pulled himself to his feet, Emma gave his heart another squeeze for equal measure,

"You were saying," she smirked. "Did you know Jafar having a heart provides you with a lot of power, you can actually control someone by having hold of their heart. Now what shall I do with you?"

"We are partners," Jafar began, Emma could see the fear beginning to settle in his eyes.

"You chose Cora over me,"

"I chose you now,"

"No," Emma shook her head, "You chose Cora and the consequences of that decision. You killed her, something, which I was never going to do. I was merely teaching her a lesson. I was never going to change the laws of magic with you Jafar, the laws are there for a reason. Sure laws can be broken but they have consequences. Bad consequences."

Emma bent down by Jafar's body on the floor. "You tortured my friend whilst I was tricked into loving you. You tortured him and I was here, completely oblivious, why did you torture him?"

"He was a threat, but I couldn't just kill him, I needed to check you didn't remember him,"

"I remember him now,"

Jafar's hand suddenly reached up and wrapped itself around Emma's throat. The surprise attack caught her off guard and she dropped the umbrella and the heart. "So pretty your majesty," he spat out as stood up onto his feet and brought Emma gasping for breath up with him. "And so very clever and powerful. But not quite enough,"

"I will protect Wonderland from you Jafar," Emma stuttered

"You can't," he sneered in response, "I will win."

"Emma!" shouted Killian as he walked through the main doors, using a cane to help steady his weak body. Jafar threw Emma's body to the side as if she were just a bug he was swatting out of the way. Emma coughed as her body slid along the wet marble flooring. Her throat felt like it was burning, she pulled off the white gloves and put her hands to her throat were she felt her skin was red raw; Jafar hadn't just been choking her he had been burning her.

She saw Jafar bend down and pick his heart back up, "I don't get why you willingly chose to be heartless your majesty," he said as he pushed his own heart back into his chest. "It's so much more fun when you do have one." Jafar was walking slowly over to Killian, whose blue eyes were flicking from the man to Emma. "So, I know that you two know each other, childhood friends, but I wonder Killian Jones what are you to Queen Swan,"

"I don't know," Killian said his eyes now locked on the approaching Jafar. Killian knew that in his state he was no match for Jafar, even if he wasn't handless or so beaten how could he compete with this sorcerer.

"Oh come, tell me," Jafar smiled, "I wonder how much it'll pain her to watch you die, even without her heart I am sure she'll feel something, don't you think? Cat got your tongue?"

Emma was slowly sliding her body across the marble ground, knowing if she were to stand up Jafar would hear her. "Come on Killian, I want to know before I kill you. Once you are out of the way she can fall back in love with me,"

"Emma will never love you,"

"We both know that isn't true," Jafar was getting closer to Killian now, who was backed up against the door to the garden, his right hand quivering slightly upon the head of his cane.

"Emma doesn't believe she can love, not without her heart,"

"She doesn't need her heart to love me. Oh, how did I not realise this sooner? You love her, how sweet, but she doesn't love you in return," Jafar kicked away Killian's cane and wrapped his hands around his throat as he had done Emma's. The handle of an umbrella came crashing into the side of Jafar's skull forcing his head and body to jolt away from Killian.

"Oh sorry, love," Emma said sarcastically, "Do you need me to kiss it better?" Jafar's hand went to his temple where Emma had forcefully thwacked him with the umbrella, the skin had been split a blood was beginning to trickle down the side of his face.

"Touch a nerve there did I your majesty?" grimaced Jafar as he straightened up his back and faced Emma. "Don't like me talking about your love between yourself as the Lieutentant, or rather the lack of love you feel for him,"

"You know nothing Jafar," Emma stated.

"I know if I kill your little friend it'll break you," he smiled maliciously, Emma's eyes darted to Killian and went to throw herself over him to protect him from harm's way but Jafar flicked out her hand and once again she was sent flying across the floor. Her head cracked down onto the marble floor, she winced from the impact, "Open your eyes, your majesty. I want you to watch this, then you and I can go back to being so deeply in love,"

"I'll never love you Jafar," panted Emma, her fall had greatly winded her but she still managed to pull herself up onto her feet. "I do love Killian. I've just been convincing myself that I can't but,"

"But what?"

"True Loves Kiss," Emma stated, "That's what. Proof that I can and do love him. Now, step away" Emma pointed the umbrella at him as she ordered him.

"You can't order me about," smiled Jafar as his hand went into Killian's chest. Jafar gripped around the heart in Killian's chest but Emma felt it. She felt Jafar's grip on her heart, but he didn't know that the heart was hers and not Killian's. As his hand was in Killian's chest his blue eyes locked onto her green and he mouthed _I'm sorry_ once Emma's heart was out of his chest Killian fell to the floor. Emma screamed.

The whole of Wonderland shook, it was as if her pain had manifested into an earthquake, not only did everyone feel the shake of the earth but they felt her pain. Everyone over Wonderland stopped their eyes all wide as for a second they all shared the pain that went through Emma. It was like she was thirteen again and she was at the dining table and Killian had just told her he was leaving for the Navy. The same power brewed up inside her but it was so much more powerful than when she was thirteen because this heartbreak was so much bigger.

The heart in Jafar's hand burned slowly; a crack burned its way down the middle of the heart. The heat was excruciating pain in his hand and Jafar dropped the heart in an instant, though as it reached the floor the crack spread so it fell onto the floor in two parts.

Jafar's eyes lifted to meet Emma's, tears had yet to fall down her face but they were threatening to. Just from her gaze Jafar felt his blood curdle, his mind was telling his to run but his body wasn't cooperating. He knew he shouldn't feel afraid for he was more powerful than ever, he had changed the laws of magic, but seeing Emma right now made him feel like a young boy again. He felt how he did when his father had tried to drown him in a basin. He felt like he was drowning in her gaze. Her gaze was like fire, but she did not cry, her face was strong and steely.

Although she limped it did not subtract away from her power. He was frozen to his spot as she stood in front of him. "You seem on edge Jafar,"

"I haven't even crushed his heart," he stuttered, "This isn't my fault."

"That heart that you see broken on the floor is mine. It was keeping him alive, after all I was the one to kill him,"

"What?"

"It won't work twice," Emma said slowly, forcing herself not to look down at the lifeless body of her childhood friend, her true love, the man who represented her happiness, who made her strong, who made her strive to be a better person, a man who was just as much her family as her mother and father. "Bring him back," she told Jafar. "Bring him back from the dead,"

"No," smiled Jafar finally feeling like he was back in control again,

"I will kill you,"

"Then you'll have no hope in bringing him back to life,"

"You will do this," ordered Emma through gritted teeth,

"Why?"

"Because there are worse things than death Jafar, and I will ensure that you will experience every single one," she threatened,

"You don't scare me,"

"I disagree," Emma stated. "I think you are very afraid right now. Why else haven't you made a move to attack me,

"I'm not bringing him back," smiled Jafar and Emma felt herself clench as Jafar's foot stepped down on one half of her heart. She screamed again. She screamed from the pain of feeling as if her life was being torn slowly away from her, she screamed from the pain of losing Killian, missing her parents, screaming because she was so angry. So angry with herself and everything she had done. She remembered that moment when she had stood in the middle of a village all the citizens staring terrified at her, she was only thirteen years old, but she watched with glee and power as she burned them all. That's how she felt now, she felt like she was one of those poor innocent civilians. She felt like she was on fire.

Then suddenly it stopped. She opened her eyes that she had wielded shut trying to cope with the pain. Her mouth was still open but she was no longer screaming. Emma's first thought was that she was dead, but looking around her the rain pouring down she knew she wasn't. Tears had finally fallen down her face but they are mixing in with the rain drops. There was a burn mark on the white marble down at her feet. It was where Jafar had been standing, but he was there no longer. The two pieces of her heart were still there, they had not been turned to ash, but the half Jafar had been standing on was at the centre of the burn mark on the floor.

She looked around and noticed that the glow of the triangle with the three genies was no longer there the genie bottles all fallen over with their lids no longer in and three men in Arabian style tunics and trousers stood looking around just as bewildered as Emma. Slowly Emma closed her mouth, her eyes finally daring to look down at Killian, he was still lifeless upon the ground the rain pounding down onto his battered body, a body that had been relentlessly tortured by Jafar. A body she had failed to save.

Emma bent down by his body and tenderly stroked his face before grabbing both pieced of her heart and putting them back together. They did not fuse back but rather stayed broken only staying together because of her grip. "I know this won't work, but it has to," she said to no one in particular.

"Only give him one half," said one of the men. Emma turned to look at the three genies the oldest of which had been the one who had spoken. He slowly walked over to Emma and crouched down next to her. "I'm Cyrus,"

"Queen Swan," she said but quickly corrected herself, "Emma,"

"Thank you for freeing us,"

"I did that?"

"You performed quite a remarkable piece of magic back there,"

"I wasn't looking,"

"Light magic," Cyrus smiled, "It was all light magic, emitted from you and your heart. Only put half in him, then put the other half back in your chest. Light magic and true love, will be enough to save him,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I have faith and know of the power of love,"

"Are you in love?"

"Yes, her name is Alice,"

"Of course," nodded Emma. "I've heard of Alice."

"So trust me,"

"It'll work?" Emma asked. Cyrus just nodded. Emma pulled her hands away from one another so she had half in each hand. Emma took a deep breath to steady her shaky breathing and pushed one half into her chest and the other half into Killian's. She shivered from having the heart in her chest, it felt so strange and unnatural. "Come back to me Killian," she whispered. Cyrus and moved away from them, Emma's forehead resting atop Killian's as she cradled his head in her hands. "Please come back to me,"

Killian gasped as his blue eyes shot open, Emma let out a relieved sob as he sat himself up and pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. They leant back a little so they could look at one another's face, he went to lift up his left hand to wipe away her tears and locked with the stump, "I can fix that," smiled Emma, wiping away her own tears.

"I don't want a hook," he told her with a chuckle. "I don't want to actually be Captain Hook,"

"Okay, no hook," laughed Emma she waved her hand and slowly a metal hand began to form atop Killian's stump. Once it had all formed he flexed his new metal fingers and smiled at her.

"You're bloody brilliant, you know that,"

"Only thanks to you," she smiled before grabbing the top of his coat and pulling him in to kiss her. Their kiss was slow his right hand looped around her waist as she sat atop his lap. His metal hand coming up to stroke her face as their lips moved together. They parted only for a second as their foreheads rested together, before they brought their lips back to each other in a beautiful tender kiss full of love and relief.

000

A year, it had taken a whole year, to get a hat to work. In that time Emma had managed to remedy the damage done by Jafar in those couple of days to her Wonderland. Wonderland had experienced quite a change in how they were ruled, Emma had never treated them in a horrific manner but it couldn't be disputed that she wasn't the kindest of Queens. Though with a heart in her chest and Killian by her side kindness was what Wonderland got.

Though now she had finally relinquished her throne, finally passed it on as she was about to leave. Emma had managed to get a hat to work months before she actually told anyone, including Killian. She hadn't been ready to leave. Wonderland had become her sanctuary her haven, and she loved it there. She felt it was where she belonged and she didn't want to give up her rule. Though, finally she had announced to Killian that she had gotten a hat to work. The very hat, which was the last hat Jefferson had made. It now sat upon her head her golden waves falling down like waves beneath it. She wore the same dress that Killian had first seen her in as Queen of Wonderland. The midnight blue velvet dress.

Her throne, Emma had delegated to Anastasia, the Red Queen. Though it was not done easily and not without a few requests from Emma, requests if Emma should ever return. These were requests that were only known between the Red Queen and Queen Swan.

Killian stood next to Emma, wearing a long midnight blue coat over the top of a white shirt and leather black vest and trousers. He smiled at Emma and took the top hat off her head and put in her hands. "Are you ready milady?" he asked her.

"I think so," she nodded with a nervous laugh. She closed her eyes and spun the hat, not opening them again until she had thrown the hat onto the floor before them. A purple portal opened up from the hat.

"We can't take the hat with us, can we?" he checked,

"No, but Ana and Will are going to keep it safe," smiled Emma. She turned her head to see the new rulers of Wonderland and gave them a smile. She lifted a hand to wave good bye, they had already said their farewells but she wanted one final look not only at them but at her precious Wonderland. Killian offered out his arm to Emma and she laughed as she took it. "Are you ready Lieutenant Jones?"

"Of course, Queen Swan,"

"Not anymore," she told him. "I'm Princess Emma now,"

"You've always been Princess Emma, my Princess Emma. So, shall we jump in three?"

"No. Now, I'm ready, now," Emma told him. Both their legs bent before they leapt forward into the portal. Back to the Enchanted Forest, together.

* * *

**The End.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has been following this story, and for those of you that have reviewed; your kind words have been really encouraging and really spurred me on with writing. Just thank you to everyone who has read this fic I really appreciate it. I hope you all liked this fic and I hope you all have a good day :) **


End file.
